Los errantes (cancelado)
by ShiningRak
Summary: Una noche la pequeña dinky y su madre miran el firmameto y logran ve una estrella roja que cae en everfree, asi que la pequeña potra va en busca de esta, pero muy pronto entenderá que este pequeño suceso cambiara su forma de ver el mundo.
1. La estrella roja primera parte

**Capítulo 1 La estrella roja primera parte**

Era una noche especial a las afueras de ponyville, pues una lluvia de estrellas ponto iluminaria el cielo de aquel tranquilo pueblito y por ello gran parte de la comunidad se había reunido en una pequeña colina, todos ansiaban ver el espectáculo nocturno tanto que incluso las familias habían traído comida y un mantel para hacer un picnic nocturno.

Entre estos estaban twilight sparkle que ya tenía un telescopio listo y sus amigas junto a spike quien preparaba el lugar con aperitivos y ponche para acompañar la velada, mientras que en otro sitio Ditzy una pegaso color gris con una melena rubia y ojos dorados que estaban algo desviados, también preparaba un picnic junto a su hija y sus amigas o por lo menos eso intentaba, aunque los resultado de sus acciones parecían todo lo contrario pues cada ver que intentaba colocar bien algo, sus torpes cascos hacían que dicho objeto terminara en el suelo o golpeando su cabeza, al ver esto una de sus amigas, Bonbon una poni de tierra de pelaje color crema y melena bicolor rosa y azul cuya cutie mark eran la imagen de tres dulces llego a su rescate diciéndole.

-Ditzy porque no vas a jugar con Dinky, Vinyl y Lyra así vigilas que esas tres no molesten a nadie. –

Ditzy acepto feliz y rápidamente se dirigió a donde estaban las tres yeguas, pero al llegar se hizo evidente que evitar que molestaran a alguien era algo que ya no logrería evitar, pues en ese momento Octavia una refinada poni terrestre de pelaje gris y crin negra con unos bellos ojos violetas y que daba un aire de seriedad y elegancia ya estaba reprendiendo a los tres yeguas mientras una pareja de ponis desconocidos salpicados con una masa pastosa miraban a las tres reprendidas con cara de pocos amigas y escuchando en silencio como la yegua color gris las reprendía.

– por Celestia –

Dijo Octavia molesta

– Cómo es posible que ustedes no puedan estar dos minutos sin causar problemas y más importante darle un mal ejemplo a dinky –

En ese instante vinyl una unicornio blanca y de crin azul con ojos rojos los cuales cubría con unos lentes le respondió a la yegua color gris llamándola por su apodo

– pero tavi es culpa de ellos, a quien se le ocurre poner la comida en el piso –

Tras lo cual su compañera de juegos Lyra otra unicornio pero esta con un pelaje verde claro con una melena cian la cual tenía unas pequeñas líneas de un verde un copo más fuerte y unos ojos dorados los cuales acompañaban la tonalidad de su cutie mark una pequeña arpa dorada se unió a la conversación

– es cierto y además a quien se le ocurre comer en el piso a oscuras. -

Octavia al escuchar esto solo se llevó un casco a la cara para después decir

– vinyl es un picnic, todos tiene la comida en el suelo sobre los manteles y Lyra si están comiendo a oscuras es porque es de noche y estamos a la intemperie a y si no sabes que significa intemperie significa afuera –

Las dos yeguas no supieron que responderle a Octavia después de tales argumentos y los único que se les ocurrió a las dos ponis adultas fue poner a la pequeña dinky enfrente de ellas, pues sabían que si había a alguien en el mundo a quien nunca le levantaría la voz Octavia era a la pequeña potrilla, entonces la pequeña unicornio de pelaje rosado y ojos dorados con melena rubia hablo

– lo sentimos Octavia no queríamos causar problemas –

Entonces Vinyl interrumpió a la pequeña que aun usaba como escudo

– es cierto tavi además tampoco es que hubiéramos provocado nada grave –

la yegua gris al escuchar esto volteo hacia donde estaba el lugar del accidente y contemplo un mantel empapado y lleno de manchones de puré de patatas pues cuando el pequeño balón que estaban usando las tres yeguas para jugar se estrelló en un recipiente donde la pastosa substancia estaba, esta salpico todo a su alrededor y derribo una jarra llena de ponche dejando inusable el mantel y ensuciando a sus duelos, Octavia entonces regreso su mirada aún más furiosa sobre vinyl, la cual enseguida cargo a dinky para cubrirse el rosto con ella mientras Lyra intentaba huir sigilosamente, pero la poni de color gris dijo en voz alta

– a dónde vas Lyra aún no he terminado con ustedes –

La yegua cian regreso rápidamente a su posición cubriéndose detrás de vinyl que a su vez se cubría con dinky, entonces Octavia exhalo en señal de resignación y se dio media vuelta para encarar a la pareja de ponis que sus amigas avían molestado y dijo

– disculpen a estas tres por este incidente les puedo asegurar que no tenían intención alguna de echar a perder su cena y no se preocupen por su mantel –

Entonces la poni de tierra saco otro mantel de la canasta donde ellas traían sus cosas para el picnic y se los entregó a los dos ponis, en ese instante dinky se liberó de los cascos de vinyl y con una dulce mirada de genuino arrepentimiento dijo

– si perdónennos no queríamos molestarlos –

La pareja de ponis accedió enseguida pues la mirada de la pequeña potra era algo que solo un poni sin corazón podría resistirse, con lo que la pareja regreso a su lugar para limpiarse y volver a acomodar sus cosas, mientras Octavia y las tres yeguas se dispusieron a regresar a donde estaban bonbon y ditzy, al voltear vieron a esta última parada a la distancia aparentemente observando aquella situación. rápidamente dinky corrió hacia la pegaso color gris gritando

\- ¡Mama! –

Para saltar sobre ella abrazándola mientras Octavia, vinyl y Lyra miraban la bonita escena pero en ese momento vinyl dijo

– eh un momento porque solo nos regañaste a nosotras dos, Dinky también estuvo implicada en esto –

A lo que Octavia respondió

– porque seguramente ella intento evitar todo esto y ustedes no le hicieron caso –

vinyl asombrada y apenada se agacho pues parecía que la yegua gris había dado en el blanco mientras Octavia la mirada con una mirada que a todas luces decía "lo sabía".

Tras unos minuto las 6 yeguas se pusieron cómodas dispuestas a admirar el espectáculo que les ofrecería en pocos minutos la bóveda celeste y comenzaron a charlar entre si

– dime dinzy porque no observabas a lo lejos –

\- bonbon me pidió que las fuera a ver a Lyra, Vinyl y Dinky para que no causaran problemas pero creo que llegué demasiado tarde Octavia –

En ese instante Vinyl intervino respondiendo

– oh vamos deberían tenernos más confianza –

En ese instante el lugar quedo en completo silencio mientras Octavia y Bonbon se le quedaron mirando fijamente a la unicornio blanca pues era asombroso que ella pidiera tal cosa después de lo que había pasado, entonces bonbon comenzó a reírse y ditzy, dinky y Octavia la secundaron mientras Vinyl y Lyra hacían una mueca de disjunto entonces Lyra pregunto

– espera un momento, ahora que caico de donde sacaste el mantel que les diste a esos ponis Octavia –

la yegua sonrió sínicamente y respondió

– bueno Lyra si algo he aprendido a lo largo de nuestra amistad es que siempre debo estar preparada para todos los desastres que ustedes provoquen, así que traje un mantel extra, también pensaba traer comida extra pero bonbon me aseguró que no dejaría que ditzy o ustedes la arruinaran –

En ese momento ditzy mostro una mueca de disgusto entrelazando sus patas superiores evidentemente molesta con el comentario de Octavia pero este paso pronto pues una voz a lo lejos grito

– esta por empezar, ponis –

Todas las mirada se dirigieron al firmamento donde pequeños destellos comenzaron a caer poco a poco hasta cubrir todo el cielo con sus fugaces luces, todos estaban maravillados eh incluso algunos se quedaban boquiabiertos con tan increíble danza celestial, entonces la pequeña dinky quien brevemente movió la mirada hacia otra parte del cielo logro notar algo extraño, logro ver una estrellas fugaces que no parecían ser iguales a las demás pues estas era de un intenso color rojizo, así que enseguida llamo la atención de las 5 yeguas que la acompañaban señalándoles el extraño fenómeno, al principio la yeguas no vieron nada pero entonces una segunda de estas estrellas carmesís callo para desaparecer a la distancia y entonces una tercera se precipito pero esta no desapareció si no que se desplomo cerca del bosque de everfree para sorpresa de las 6 yeguas y de otros pocos ponis que también lograron ver el fugaz suceso.

En ese momento algunos ponis quisieron ir a buscar la estrella para sus parejas pero al ver el sitio donde había caído todos se echaron para atrás pues era bien sabido que el bosque era peligroso de día y de noche probablemente era mucho peor, lo cual no parecía importar a Vinyl pues enseguida propuso a sus amigas ir por ella lo cual hiso evidente para estas que la unicornio carecía del sentido común que parecía imperar en todos los demas en aquel lugar

– Vinyl has perdido la razón –

dijo Octavia sujetando a la unicornio de la cola pues esta ya estaba en camino

– es que no has visto a donde cayó, acaso quieres terminar perdida en everfree o algo peor –

en ese momento el entusiasmo de la yegua blanca decayó y decidió atender a la razón de Octavia lo cual tranquilizo sus amigas por un momento, el cual termino pronto para dar paso al temor pues en ese instante se dieron cuenta de que Dinky avía desaparecido, pero Lyra quien estaba viendo hacia el bosque dijo

– ah miren ahí va –

Entonces exaltada grito

\- dirigiéndose hacia el bosque -

al escuchar esto el sentimiento de miedo de las 5 yeguas se convirtió en autentico terror y todas corrieron para intentar alcanzar a la pequeña potrilla, lo cual no consiguieron pues la pequeña y ágil yegua para entonces ya se había adentrado en el bosque y con la alta maleza y las interminables sombras esta había desaparecido en segundos para terror y desesperación de su madre y sus amigas.

Aunque la pequeña unicornio podía oír las voces cada vez más débiles de su madre y sus amigas mientras se alejaba no les prestó atención pues su deseo por hallar la estrella superaba con creses al miedo de que la castigaran o incluso al de perderse en el aterrador bosque, estaba decidida a hallar la hermosa estrella rojo y con esa idea en mente avanzo decidida guiándose únicamente con el recuerdo de donde creía ella que había caído, por un par de horas camino hasta que llego a un pequeño cráter donde ella estaba segura estaría su tan ansiado tesoro, así que al ver el orificio humeante corrió a toda velocidad pero al llegar se llevó una enorme decepción pues el agujero estaba vacío. Entonces ella se preguntó a si misma ¿pero dónde está? ¿Acaso alguien llego primero? Parecía que al final lo único que conseguiría de su pequeña aventura sería una enorme reprimenda de su madre y de las demás ponis pero entonces un horrible grito anti natural y desgarrador se escuchó resonando por todas parte haciendo templar a la pequeña potra que solo se acurruco en el suelo mientras miraba hacia todas partes intentando saber el origen de tan horrible sonido.

Después de un par de minutos la pequeña potra creía que todo avía pasado y que tal vez lo que hubiera echo tal sonido ya se avía ido, pero poco a poco comenzó a escuchar como algo se arrastraba lenta y lastimosamente detrás de ella y aunque la pequeña estaba muy asustada reunió el valor que le quedaba para voltear, lo cual fue un gran error pues lo que se estaba arrastrando hacia ella era un horrible ser salido de sus peores pesadillas, parecía ser un potro pero apenas salió de las sombras la pequeña vio lo que parecía ser la osamenta descarnada de un poni rodeada por una especie de sombra maligna que emanaba un brillo rojizo y sobre los huesos parecía comenzar a crecer lo que parecía ser carne como si al cadáver andante le comenzara brotar de la nada músculos y cartílagos además de que un brillo amarillo y antinatural comenzó a verse en las cuencas vacíos del cráneo como si de unos espectrales ojos se tratara, era sin duda un espectáculo macabro que marcaría a la joven yegua por mucho tiempo, eso claro si lograba escapar de tal engendro el cual lentamente comenzó a arrastrarse hacia ella, de pronto una aterrador eco que parecía brotar de las sombras del bosque se escuchó diciendo "pequeña creatura" mientras señalaba a dinky.


	2. La estrella roja segunda parte

**Capítulo 2 La estrella roja segunda parte**

En el instante que dinky vio como la aterradora monstruosidad avanzaba hacia ella entendió que tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes así que sin pensarlo dos veces esta se levantó cual rayo y comenzó a correr tan fuerte como sus pequeñas patas se lo permitían, no tenía idea de si estaba saliendo o adentrándose en el bosque pero en ese momento era la menor de sus preocupaciones pues solo deseaba alejarse lo más posible de aquella cosa que la seguía, fue entonces que la mala suerte toco a la puerta de la pequeña una vez más, pues sin darse cuenta esta entro a la madriguera de una manticora que rápidamente la vio como una cena fácil para horror de la yegua que enseguida se vio acorralada por la enorme bestia que empezó a caminar en círculo alrededor de ella mirándola fijamente esperando el momento idóneo y cuando estuvo lista para atacar.

Salto sobre la pequeña poni pero entonces algo detuvo en el aire a la enorme creatura que para su sorpresa y la de Dinky se veía a varios metro flotando sobre el piso por una fuerza desconocida. En pocos segundos dinky también se vio envuelta en esta fuerza extraña que también la elevo algunos centímetros del suelo era como si algo la hubiera sujetado pues sentía como si el tentáculo de algún calamar o pulpo la envolviera, poco a poco unos gemido se fuero aproximando mientras la pequeña aterrada se daba cuenta con horror de que lo que los había atrapado a ella y al manticora era el mismo humo extraño que rodeaba al engendro que la perseguía.

Lo cual la hizo temblar de miedo pues era evidente para ella que el retorcido ser sin carne la había alcanzado lo cual confirmo rápidamente pues el vapor rápidamente los atrajo hacia su origen que era en efecto aquella creatura pero ahora se veía diferente ya no era un esqueleto sino que ahora había músculos sobre la osamenta, era una imagen grotesca pues parecía como si a un poni le hubieran arrancado toda la piel dejando solo lo que había debajo de esta. Entonces el ser despellejado acerco por medio del vapor espectral a sus víctimas lo suficiente para que dinky pudiera ver los ojos de aquel ser los cuales estaban total mente en blanco.

El ente comenzó a inspeccionarlos a ambos cuidadosamente pero en ese instante el manticora lanzo un zarpazo y un rugido contra su captor el cual molesto uso el extraño humo negro para estruja y aplastar al manticora hasta romperle el cuello y la espalda matando instantáneamente para después con suma facilidad lanzar su cuerpo de varios cientos de kilos sin vida a los matorrales. La aterrorizada dinky solo podía mirar el macabro espectáculo mientras en su cabeza los recuerdos de su madre y ella aparecían todos a la vez y se preguntaba si la volvería a ver, fue entonces que la creatura volteo a ver con su ojos vacíos y aterradores a la pequeña mientras la acercaba a su deformado rostro y cuando la tuvo a unos centímetros de él ambos se quedaron quietos como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido pues dinky estaba demasiado asustada para intentar nada y el engendro parecía revisar con minuciosidad a la potrilla como intentando entender algo, así pasaron varios minutos hasta que la unicornio reacciono en un violento movimiento de cascos con el cual golpeo el rostro descarnado del ser consiguiendo que la creatura perdiera la concentración y los espectrales miembros de humo oscuro que sostenía a la yegua se aflojaron lo suficiente para que esta lograra zafarse cayendo al piso y en cuanto logro reincorporarse dinky comenzó a correr frenéticamente mientras el pesadillesco ser se reponía del golpe, cosa que hizo en unos instantes para después dar un enorme salto hasta el follaje de los grandes árboles desapareciendo en la copa de estos.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas mientras una dinky exhausta, sucia y muy asustada intentaba seguir en movimiento pues temía que si se detenía el monstruo volvería a darle alcance, así la pequeña yegua cruzo arbusto y arboles hasta que de pronto choco con algo blando con tal fuerza que cayo hacia atrás, rápidamente abrió los ojos tras su caída y alcanzo a distinguir la silueta de un poni, lo cual la aterrorizo pues pensaba que era de nuevo el monstruo que la perseguía, por lo que se arrastró hacia atrás mientras gritan hasta que se topó con un árbol en el cual se acurruco aterrada y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente mientras temblaba sin control esperando lo que ella creía era su inevitable fin, pero después unos cuantos minutos, en los que no pasó nada, la pequeña yegua abrió los ojos con temor, para darse cuenta de que el ser con el que había chocado era un poni común y corriente o por lo menos eso parecía a simple vista pues era un poni macho de pelaje negro y crin y cola blancos y una cutie mark bastante peculiar ya que parecía ser un símbolo mágico de algún tipo que la potra no avía visto jamás algo extraño ya que el potro frente a ella era un poni terrestre, sin mencionar que en el rostro del potro había unos ojos color amarillos bastante intimidante pues parecían carentes de vida y emociones también a la apariencia inquietante del poni se le sumaba un extraño reloj de bolsillo que traía a forma de collar alrededor del cuello color negro con unas extrañas runas rojas que sobresalían por su brillo incandescente como si estuviera al rojo vivo, sin duda a ojos de la unicornio este potro no daba mucha confianza pero entre confiar en un extraño intimidante y quedarse con un monstruo homicida la potra lo tenía claro, así que rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia el potro diciéndole

– señor por favor ayúdeme, estoy perdida –

pero el potro solo se le quedo mirando sin decir nada con una expresión fría, entonces sin una respuesta dinky siguió hablando

– hay un monstruo detrás de mí por favor tiene que ayudarme –

al escuchar esto el potro finalmente reacciono diciendo

– ¿un monstruo? como es –

dinky estaba a punto de describirlo cuando por encima de los dos el aullido aterrador del engendro se dejó escuchar, lo que hizo que dinky aterrada se escondiera debajo del corcel mientras este miraba hacia arriba buscando el origen de tan horrible sonido.


	3. La estrella roja tercera parte

**La estrella roja Tercera parte**

el corcel y la pequeña yegua miraban hacia las copas de los arboles buscando el origen del espantoso grito antinatural, volteando de un lado a otro, cuando de pronto una neblina oscura se desplazó desde las ramas de los frondosos árboles hasta el suelo, donde se concentró en un solo punto formando una sola nube oscura para después comenzar a comprimirse hasta tomar la forma de un poni y poco a poco esta forma se solidifico dejando ver a un potro color marrón con una crin lacia muy desalineada de color blanca y ojos amarillos opaco que miraba al corcel negro y a la pequeña yegua asustada fijamente mientras exhibía una perturbadora y siniestra sonrisa, entonces dijo

– vaya, vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, creí que era el único que había cruzado a este mundo –

Después nuevamente una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro mientras miraba al potro negro y a la aterrada potrilla, pero el poni de pelaje oscuro no dijo nada, solo observaba al extraño poni siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras este continuaba hablando.

– y dime mocoso vas a entregarme a mi pequeño bocadillo – entonces el potro marrón miro a la pequeña yegua y paso su lengua de un lado a otro de su boca como si saboreara a dinky, esta rápidamente se escondió detrás de la cola del potro color negro mientras este continuaba mirado al corcel color marrón sin decir una sola palabra, el extraño potro marrón un tanto cansado de la actitud silenciosa de poni negro dijo

– bien ahora apártate y vivirás para continuar con tu venganza –

Para después dar unos pasos hacia ambos ponis, el potro negro entonces por fin le respondió a su agresor – cuanta confianza viniendo de alguien que no tuvo las pelotas para quedarse en Aztaron – después de estas palabras el potro negro sonrió sínicamente mientras su contrincante borraba la confianza de su rostro para después mostrarse muy molesto

– ya vasta niño entrégame a la mocosa o muere – al terminar de decir esto el rostro de potro marrón comenzó a deformarse y sus dientes planos se convirtieron en hileras de filosos colmillos y sus ojos cambiaron radicalmente ya que la esclerótica se volvió negra mientras el iris y la pupilas tomaron un color amarillo brillante y un vapor oscuro empezó a emanar de su pelajes para horror de la potrilla que ahora se daba cuenta que el poni frente a ellos era la creatura que la había estado siguiendo.

Dinky y el potro negro vieron como el humo oscuro tomo la forma de varios tentáculos que enseguida el ser uso para lanzarse contra los dos, pero el corcel negro tomo rápidamente al potrilla con su hocico y salto esquivando al monstruo haciendo que esta se estrellara contra un árbol que estaba detrás de ellos. El ente se lanzó con tal fuerza que destrozo el árbol derribándolo, quedando un poco aturdido por el golpe lo cual el poni negro aprovecho, rápidamente lanzo a dinky sobre su lomo para después comenzó a correr intentando escapar de su agresor el cual en cuestión de segundo se recuperó para dar caza a los dos fugitivo.

El corcel negro corría lo más rápido que podía mientras esquivaba rocas y arboles con gran maestría mientras dinky la cual se sujetaba fuertemente del cuello del poni negro podía distinguir al monstruo persiguiéndolos usando el extraño humo oscuro a forma de extremidades con las cuales corría como si de un arácnido se tratara destrozando todo lo que se ponía en su camino, ya fueran árboles o rocas y tras el dejaba una estela de muerte, pues aparentemente la sola presencia del vapor oscuro marchitaba las plantas y árboles que lo rodeaban.

Después de unos cuantos minutos corriendo el ente comenzó a darles alcance a los dos ponis y cuando finalmente los tuvo a centímetros de él, extendió el vapor corrupto hacia ellos en forma de dos grandes tentáculos que estaban listos para atraparlos, pero el potro negro al ver esto cerro los ojos y comenzó a murmurar algo mientras seguía corriendo, de pronto y para sorpresa de dinky el corcel comenzó a emitir un aura roja que después de unos segundo se concentró frente a él en forma de una pequeña esfera de luz roja que lanzo a unos centímetros de ellos, en ese momento la pequeña luz creo una especie de fisura en el aire como si de una rasgadura en una tela se tratara y rápidamente el corcel negro salto dentro de este desgarro con la potrilla a cuestas, en cuestión de segundos el escenario cambio, algo increíble para la potrilla que no entendía como hace unos segundos estaban corriendo en medio del bosque y ahora estaban en un claro cerca de un pequeño lago y aunque aún podía reconocer el lugar como el bosque everfree era evidente que estaban en otra zona del mismo

– como hiciste esto – pregunto la pequeña dinky con una expresión de asombro pues era ilógico para ella que un poni de tierra pudiera usar magia – es difícil explicártelo y ahora no hay tiempo dudo que ese tipo se dé por vencido – respondió el potro, entonces la potrilla de forma abrupta y casi entre gritos dijo – esa cosa no es un tipo, es, es un monstruo y… y… - su voz comenzó a entrecortarse mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y una expresión de miedo y desesperación se dibujaba en su rostro, mientras el potro miraba a su alrededor como buscando algo muy preocupado

– escucha deja de llorar o lo vas a atraer hacia nosotros, necesito que te calmes – dijo el corcel pero la pequeña que estaba muy asustada no podía dejar de llorar y el potro de color negro que era evidente que no sabía cómo tratar con un niño solo se le ocurrió sujetarla taparle la boca y decir

– escucha tienes que tranquilizarte esa cosa puede sentir tu miedo así que si no quieres que nos encuentre tienes que calmarte, ahora voy a soltarte pero si sigues llorando voy a dejarte aquí entendiste – la pequeña yagua aun con el casco del corcel tapando su boca movió la cabeza de arriba abajo dejando sabe al poni que entendía sus palabras así que este la soltó y la subió a su lomo con lo que los dos ponis comenzaron a caminar nuevamente.

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras ambos ponis continuaban caminando en completo silencio pero la pequeña dinky que aún estaba muy asustada decidió hablar pues le asustaban los ruidos del bosque.

\- aun no nos hemos presentado soy dinky y tu – dijo la pequeña a lo que su acompañante respondió de forma seca – soy Zeon –

Entonces la potrilla nuevamente formulo una pregunta - ¿y qué haces aquí Zeon, también buscabas la estrella? – el potro confundido pregunto - ¿estrella? ¿Qué estrella?-

\- el cometa rojo que callo – Zeon miro hacia el cielo y dijo - así que por eso estas aquí – dinky asintió con la cabeza y dijo - si pero creo que esa cosa se lo llevo –

El potro entonces sonrió ligeramente y en un tono algo burlón respondió - de hecho el cometa rojo como tú le llamas es esa cosa –

Dinky al escuchar esto se sorprendió mucho – ¡que! no puede ser, como puede esa bonita estrella ser esa cosa – en se momento la yegua recordó que había visto varias de estas estrellas caer así que muy preocupada dijo - ¿entonces ahí más de esos? –

\- si supongo que sí, Dinky –

\- y tú que haces aquí Zeon – el potro se quedó en silencio un momento como pensando en algo y después respondió

\- yo también soy una de esas "cosas" dinky – en ese instante la potrilla al escucha esto comenzó a temblar y rápidamente salto de lomo de Zeon pero esta la atrapo con el mismo humo oscuro que usaba el ente lo cual fue prueba suficiente para la yegua de las palabras de Zeon

– Por favor, no me mates – dijo la potrilla mientras temblaba aterrada.

\- si quisiera matarte no crees que te hubiera dejado atrás con el otro maldito – respondió el corcel y después usando los brazos fantasmales que salían de su pelaje el potro coloco a dinky sobre él suelo y le dijo

– ahora voy a soltarte pero si decides correr te quedas sola no pienso ir a buscarte – la pequeña yegua asintió con la cabeza y entonces Zeon la soltó, dinky por un momento pensó en correr pero entonces reflexiono sobre la situación y decidió que por ahora el lugar más seguro que había en aquel bosque era junto al potro negro así que decidió seguir a este y así los dos continuaron su camino mientras Dinky le preguntaba – ¿Entonces tu eres de los buenos, Zeon? –

a lo que Zeon soltó una pequeña carcajada para después responder – bueno, ninguno de nosotros es bueno pequeña – la potrilla que no entendía al corcel dijo – pero tú me salvaste – entonces el poni negro le respondió – te salve porque me puedes ser útil eso es todo, necesito saber a dónde estoy y como funciona esta mundo además si te regreso de donde quiera que hayas venido será más facial para mi infiltrarme entre los tuyos – dinky entonces comprendía que el potro la veía como no más que una herramienta para conseguir sus propósitos así que respondió

– Pero yo puedo decirles a todos que eres un monstruo – el potro dijo muy confiado – si y seguro los adultos de tu pueblo van a creerte cuando les digas que soy un monstruo

Hecho de humo que come caballitos de colores chillones, verdad – para después reírse mientras dinky molesta inflaba sus mejillas en señal de enojo responderle al confiado corcel

– además no sabes a donde vivo y no pienso decírtelo – nuevamente una sonrisa sínica se dibujó en Zeon - tu hogar debe estar por haya – al terminar la frase señalo hacia el este para después continuar hablando – puedo sentir a muchos como tú en esa dirección así que seguramente hay un pueblo por ahí - la potrilla incrédula no aceptaba las palabras de Zeon mientras pensaba que quizás solo lo estaba diciendo para ver si ella reaccionaba de maneta positiva o negativa a sus palabras buscando saber si en verdad ese era el camino hacia ponyville, en ese instante Zeon dijo algo que le dé mostro a las pequeña que Zeon decía la verdad – parece ser que cinco yeguas están buscando algo en el límite de este bosque me imagino que es a ti a quien buscan ¿o me equivoco? –

La ahora convencida dinky pregunto – que tan lejos están – y el potro respondió

-bastante lejos yo diría que como a 3 kilómetros caminando recto o más –

la potrilla al escuchar esto salto nuevamente del lomo de Zeon e intento correr para buscar a la 5 yeguas que había mencionado el potro pues estaba segura de que se refería a su mama junto a Lyra, Octavia, Bonbon y Vinyl pero el potro negro nuevamente la atrapo para después taparle la boca con su casco y mientras esta luchaba, Zeon quien se mostraba preocupado y alterado le señalo hacia arriba mientras la sujetaba y cuando esta volteo vio al ente el cual ahora era aún más horrible que antes pues ahora su abdomen era el de una araña mientras que su cabeza aún era la de un poni pero sus patas delanteras ahora era dos afiladas garras como de una matiz este horrible engendro estaba columpiándose entre las ramas volteando de un lado a otro dejando entender que buscaba algo o más bien a alguien

\- no tengas miedo recuerda él puede sentir eso – dijo Zeon a la yegua pero era demasiado tarde la potrilla al ver al ser mitad poni mitad arácnido sintió el terror subir por su espalda lo cual hizo que enseguida el monstruoso poni los viera y rápidamente se abalanzo sobre ellos.

Una vez más Zeon salto sobre este para después patearlo hacia el piso con tal fuerza que al impactarse con este se hundió unos cuantos centímetros, pero la poderosa patada de Zeon no hizo más que enfurecer al poni arácnido que enseguida lanzo su brazos espectrales contra este logrando sujetar la corcel y con una facilidad espantosa en monstruo aplasto el cuerpo del corcel negro, un horrible grito de dolor se dejó escuchas por todo el bosque y entonces el ente partió en dos a Zeon separando su mitad inferior de la superior para después lanzar las dos mitades hacia un lado, después del grotesco acto el monstruo dibujo una sonrisa macabra en su rostro al ver a la horrorizada potrilla que no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

– finalmente estamos solos pequeño bocadillo – dijo el monstruoso ser con una voz extraña que parecía reverberar en todos lados mientras poco a poco se acercaba a la potrilla, esta solo lo miraba aproximándose paralizada por el miedo hasta que al fin este estuvo tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su pútrido aliento nauseabundo.

En ese momento el ente abrió la boca y cientos de minúsculas esporas luminosas comenzaron a brotar del cuerpo de la pequeña entrando en las fauces del grotesco ser, enseguida dinky empezó a sentirse cada vez más débil y su pelaje comenzó a cambiar de color pues si antes este era de un color rosa claro ahora se comenzaba a tornar de un blanco pálido y poco a poco la yegua pedio la fuerza para permanecer de pie mientras los recuerdos en su cabeza de su vida empezaban a volverse difusos e incompletos, dinky lo entendió todo en ese instante, el ser se estaba comiéndose su alma y con ella todo lo que era la potrilla mientras drenaba su fuerza de vida.

En pocos minutos dinky dejo de moverse y quejarse, incluso a pesar de ver al pesadillesco ente frente a ella ya no sentía miedo de hecho ya no sentía nada aparte de un intenso frio y un enorme vacío, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que solo fue capaz de ver la silueta de ente mientras pensaba que aparentemente esto sería lo último que vería ya que había llegado su fin.


	4. La estrella roja cuarta parte

**La estrella roja cuarta parte**

Mientras la vida de Dinky se desvanecía poco a poco, la pequeña pudo ver movimiento entre la maleza de pronto y a pesar de lo imposible que pareciera Zeon o por lo menos su parte superior salió de entre los arbusto y usando los dos únicos casco que le quedaban se impulsó hacia su enemigo cayendo sobre su lomo para después sujeto el cuello de la deforme creatura y comenzó a estrangularlo mientras este se agitaba de un lado en un vano intento de quitarse a Zeon de encima pues el corcel negro se aferraba al ente con tal fuerza que de no ser tan fuerte ya le habría roto el cuello como si de un mondadientes se tratara, al ver la obstinada persistencia del potro una vez más el monstruoso poni arácnido convoco a la nebrina oscura para intentar atrapar de nuevo al potro, pero Zeon rápidamente convirtió sus pesuñas en dos grandes y filosas navajas para después clavarlas en el cuello del monstruoso ser y tras esto se dejó caer para así rasgar el cuello y abdomen de la creatura haciendo que las entrañas de este quedaran expuestas mientras la grotesca abominación lanzaba un horrible grito de dolor el cual se intensifico cuando Zeon jalo las vísceras de este hacia el exterior tras lo cual aprovecho para sacar lo que parecía ser una especie de bolsa carnosa muy luminosa que enseguida lanzo hacia la pequeña dinky, en el instante en que la esfera viscosa se reventó sobre la pequeña la luz que había adentro entro en el cuerpo de la potrilla y está casi instantáneamente se recuperó y su pelaje recobro su apariencia original

Poco a poco la potrilla abrió los ojos y cuando lo hizo vio como el horrible ser se retorcía de un lado a otro violentamente mientras Zeon o por lo menos su parte superior se aferraba a las entrañas sanguinolentas que colgaban de este, entonces dinky vio como Zeon se convirtió en humo el cual entro en el monstruo y después de unos segundo el amorfo arácnido comenzó a hincharse más y más hasta que finalmente estallo salpicando de viseras todo el lugar.

Unos momentos después de la explosión la pequeña yegua miraba horrorizada el macabro escenario que había quedado tras la violenta explosión, todo estaba ´cubierto por trozos de carne y sangre y un horrible hedor comenzaba a percatarse por todos lados, la yegua muy asustada no sabía que hacer pero en ese momento un pequeña nube negro salió de ente los restos para después solidificarse dejando ver a la potrilla que era Zeon el cual aún estaba mutilado, dinky al ver esto rápidamente corrió hasta el muy asustada pues miraba como el potro se arrastraba lejos de los restos de su enemigo mientras dejaba una estela de sangre

– Zeon esta… estas… - el potro entre quejidos y lamento respondió – tranquila dinky estaré bien pronto mi otra mitad se regenerara, ahora escucha no hay tiempo que perder, mira esto –

Rápidamente le mostro a la pequeña el reloj de bolsillo que llevaba de collar – tienes que encontrar uno igual entre los restos de este monstruo –

Dinky que no se sentía capaz de hacerlo comenzó a temblar mientras gritaba – no… no puedo hacerlo… - Zeon entonces dijo en voz alta – dinky si quieres vivir, si quieres ver a tu madre de nuevo vas a tener que hacerlo mira… mira los trozos del monstruo – a hacerlo dinky vio como algunos de estos comentaron a fundirse en el suelo convirtiéndose en el vapor negro que antes había vista

– mientras hablamos esa cosa comienza a reconstruirse y si lo logra vamos a tener muchos problemas - la pequeña potrilla en ese momento entendió que tenía que sacar valor de donde fuera y hacer lo que Zeon le pedía así que corrió hacia los restos ensangrentados del monstruo y comenzó a hurgar en estos mientras el potro de color negro se movía lenta y torpemente intentado reincorporar su torso para después poner sus dos cascos en el piso y entonces comenzó a hablar en una lengua extraña.

– agneroth arnaenon parituzen – tras decir estas palabras un circulo formado por extrañas runas apareció debajo de este y otras de diferentes tamaños se formaron en los montones de carne que había en toda la zona, de pronto dinky que inspeccionaba los restos de la creatura vio muy asustada como los trozos de carne comenzaron a retorcerse mientras pequeñas chispas y un hedor a carne quemada comenzaban a salir de ellos.

Zeon entonces grito – deja de perder el tiempo no puedo continuar con esto mucho tiempo - la potrilla asintió y siguió buscando frenéticamente entre los trozos de carne chamuscada hasta que finalmente logro verlo, dinky corrió hasta el objeto y grito – aquí esta –

el potro negro respondió – pues qué esperas tráelo rápido –la yegua se le quedo mirando un momento al objeto que estaba entre un montón de viseras y a la yegua le asustaba mucho tocarlo así que tomo un poco de aire y lentamente metió la mano entre los restos ensangrentados mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión entre el asco y el miedo para después correr hacia su acompañante entre los restos hasta que finalmente llego con Zeon el cual estiro su casco separándolo del suelo haciendo que los círculos rúnicos desaparecieran, dinky entrego el objeto a Zeon mientras veía como los trozos de carne se convertían en humo para después unirse todos en una gran nube oscura de la cual salió una voz antinatural

– dame mi reloj mocoso – tras estas palabras un brazo humano salió de la bruma negra y después el resto del cuerpo de monstruo que ahora ya no era el de un poni si no de un humano enorme que media al menos dos metro portando una armadura negra y una capucha roja, la poca piel que dejaba ver la armadura era la de su rostro y esta se veía de un blanco pálido como si fuera la de un cadáver y sus ojos continuaban teniendo el aspecto aterrador de antes entonces este "humano" miro a los dos ponis y dejándoles ver una sonrisa sicótica dijo – quiero mi reloj – para después extender su brazo izquierdo hacia este mismo lado volteando la palma de la mano así arriba, en ese instante en el cielo una grieta de un color rojo muy intenso se abrió en el aire y de esta salió un enorme martillo negro con runas rojas casi tan alto como su dueño y la cabeza de este era tan grande que fácilmente podía apastar con él a ambos ponis de un solo golpe.

Así sin más aviso que una aterradora carcajada el "humano" tomo el martillo con una sola mano para después lanzárselos a los dos ponis, Zeon rápidamente reacciono empujo fuertemente a dinky sacándola de la trayectoria del mortífero proyectil para después impulsarse con sus dos únicas patas hacia el otro lado logrando escapar apenas por unos cuantos milímetro de ser aplastado por el titánico martillo que parecía pesar unas cuantas toneladas, cuando el enorme objeto impacto el suelo se sumió a su alrededor y enormes grietas surgieron dejado muy en claro lo peligroso que sería ser golpeado por este.

Dinky estaba asombrada, como era posible que ese "humano" pudiera levantar y lanzar tal mole con un solo brazo sin ningún esfuerzo más tomando en cuenta que el no parecía muy fuerte de echo era muy delgado lo cual hacía de tal Azaña aún más memorable, entonces mientras los dos ponis apenas se recuperaban de la impresión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ser desapareció y reapareció a un lado de su arma para volver a levantarla mientras miraba a Zeon con un sonrisa macabra dándole a entender que iría por el en unos instantes.

El potro negro vio cómo su rival levantaba nuevamente el martillo gigante para después apoyarlo en su hombro así que rápidamente grito – dinky toma esto - para después lanzar lo que parecía ser el reloj que tanto anhelaba el retorcido ente hacia la potrilla la cual si pensarlo mucho lo atrapo haciendo que su perseguidor se enfocara en ella.

\- dame eso – grito el "humano" para después caminar hacia esta, mientras la yegua rosada solo se acurrucaba en el suelo temblando abrazando dicho objeto.

Cuando finalmente tubo a la potrilla a la mano en ente la tomo de la melena y la levanto mientras esta solo lloraba y abrazaba lo que Zeon le había lanzado – ahora vas a darme eso en este instante –

grito el monstruo, la asustada yegua entonces soltó el objeto dejándolo caer, rápidamente el "humano" lanzo a dinky hacia un lado para recoger su reloj pero al agacharse se di cuenta que lo que la pequeña traía entre sus pesuñas era solo un roca común y corriente haciendo más que evidente que el potro negro había usado a la yegua como un simple señuelo, el ente enfurecido volteo solo para darse cuenta de que Zeon tenía tanto su reloj como el de el uno en cada pezuña uno frente al otro mientras en una lengua extraña decía

– aneroth omenturn aen bao –

al terminar su conjuro el primero de los relojes se abrió y del segundo salió un brillante rayo carmesí el cual parecía entrar en el segundo reloj mientras el ente desesperado se lanzó sobre Zeon para intentar quitarle su reloj el cual comenzó a oxidarse frente a sus ojos, el as de luz carmesí se debilitaba poco a poco hasta desaparecer y cuando esto sucedió de un momento a otro el ente se detuvo y tanto su armadura como él se tornaron de un color cenizo y por todo el cuerpo de la creatura se dibujaron grietas de donde comenzó a brotar un brillo rojizo, Zeon en ese momento grito

– niña corre – dinky aunque atontada escucho al potro y como pudo se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar lastimosamente lejos del lugar mientras a sus espalda el brillo que salía de su agresor era cada vez más y más intenso, la potrilla finalmente puedo correr y mientras lo hacia el brillo detrás de ella ilumino la noche como si de un segundo sol se tratara y de pronto una violenta explosión se escuchó y la onda expansiva lanzo a dinky varios metros hacia adelante estrellándola contra un árbol dejándola inconsciente al instante.

Poco a poco la pequeño potrilla abrió los ojos sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado pues aún se encontraba aturdida por el golpe mientras en su cabeza se formaban varias preguntas ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Aún sigo viva? Su cabeza estaba en completo caos pero en se momento recordó al potro negro que la había salvado por lo que se levantó y corrió hacia donde había tenido lugar la batalla pero al llegar asustada y impresionada vi como de aquel sitio ya no quedaba nada más que un enorme cráter humeante tan grande que en el podrían caber tres casa completas y a su alrededor todos los arboles estaban calcinados o directamente en llamas, para la potrilla era evidente que tanto su salvador como el monstruo habían sido consumidos por la monstruosa explosión, triste y desanimado la potrilla se sentó en la orilla del cráter mientras miraba como la columna de humo que salía de este se elevaba así el cielo entonces se dio cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo pues los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a asomarse en el horizonte.

Dinky en se momento se dio cuenta de que había estado huyendo toda la noche mientras recordaba a su madre y se imaginaba que le daría la tunda de su vida por haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo, pero a la pequeña yegua no le importaba todo lo que quería era verla de nuevo así que se levantó y comenzó a caminar pero apenas dio unos pasos cuando del cráter surgió nuevamente la bruma negra que el ente usaba y esta se acumuló frente a la yegua formando una nube, dinky retrocedió asustada hasta que se topó con el borde de cráter mientras veía como la bruma comenzaba a formar una osamenta poni y en unos cuantos segundos a esta le brotaron músculos y tejidos, dinky aterrorizada no podía creer que esa cosa había sobrevivido a la violenta explosión mientras miraba impotente como este se regeneraba frente a ella pero entonces cuando dinky ya se daba por muerta se dio cuenta que el pelaje que cubría el cuerpo de este ser era negro y tras unos instantes con alivio vio que quien se reconstituía no era el ente que la había estado siguiendo toda la noche si no su salvador, Zeon.

Cuando Zeon termino de reconstruirse este cayó al suelo completamente agotado pero la pequeña yegua lo jalo de la cola y dijo – rápido Zeon tenemos que correr antes de que esa cosa también se levante – el potro que parecía adolorido le respondió

– tranquila niña esa cosa ya no se levantara nunca más – tras decir esto el potro extendió sus cascos delanteros mostrándole a la pequeña los dos relojes uno el que parecía pertenecerle a Zeon estaba intacto pero el otro el que pertenecía al ente estaba completamente oxidado y las runas rojas que antes brillaban de un rojo intenso en su caratula ahora estaban apagas, dinky al verlo lo tomo pero al apretarlo un poco este se desintegro completamente ante sus ojos, la yegua que no sabía que significaba esto pregunto

– ¿Entonces está muerto? – A lo que Zeon sonrió de forma sarcástica – está algo peor que muerto, así que no te preocupes nunca lo volveremos a ver –

Al ver a Zeon tan confiado, dinky sintió un gran alivio pues parecía que la pesadilla que había vivido por fin llegaba a su fin, Zeon entonces dijo

– Bueno mejor salgamos de aquí, antes de que otro de mis queridos hermanos venga a buscarnos – dinky al escuchar esto dijo muy preocupada – ahí por celestia era tu hermano –

Pero el potro respondió – tranquila niña no es mi hermano en verdad, todos los que hacemos el pacto con Orgoth nos hacemos llamar hermanos – dinky no entendía muy bien las palabras del potro pero estaba tan cansada que solo quería ir a casa por lo que sin más por decir ambos ponis comenzaron a caminar.

Después de un rato Zeon que ahora cargaba a dinky pues esta había caído exhausta hace rato y ahora dormía en el lomo del potro veía como el cielo se aclaraba mientras se decía a si mismo "desde cuando un maldito tiene que hacer de niñera, bueno si esta cosa me ayuda a infiltrarme entre los suyos supongo que baldra la pena, además si llego a tener alguna emergencia puedo comerme su alma" después sonrió de forma macabra mientras finalmente veía el límite del bosque así que apresuro el paso hasta que al fin salió de frondoso bioma, entonces se dio cuenta de que varios pegasos volaban sobre el cargando grandes barriles con agua dirigiéndose hacia el bosque

"me imagino que el fuego que se produjo con la explosión se ha extendido" pensó el corcel negro, en ese momento mientras Zeon estaba distraído con sus pensamientos y sin aviso una ráfaga verde cian golpeo al potro tan fuerte que este salió volando contra aun árbol dejándolo fuera de combate y después la ráfaga verde salto hacia dinky la cual había caído del lomo de Zeon tras el golpe tomándola rápidamente mientras la pequeña potrilla habría lentamente sus ojos.


	5. El primer dia en ponyville

**El primer dia en ponyville**

Dinky al sentir como algo la separaba del lomo de su salvador abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que una de la amigas de su madre, Lyra la sostenía mientras exhibía una mueca de enfado, pero la pequeña que esa noche había vivido una pesadilla al ver a dicho poni sintió un gran alivio y comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba muy fuerte a la unicornio de ojos dorados, está por su parte al ver la reacción de la potrilla dijo – tranquila Dinky porque pareces tan asustada – pero la yegua de corta edad solo continuo abrazando a su amiga sin decir nada solo llorando.

En ese momento el resto de las yeguas que la acompañaban la noche anterior aparecieron junto a la madre de la pequeña, la cual rápidamente tomó a su pequeña entre sus casco y la abrazo fuertemente mientras con voz firme decía – dinky hooves tienes idea de lo asustada que me tenías jamás vuelvas a irte de esa forma – la potrilla asintió con la cabeza mientras la abrazaba y después dijo de una forma errática y casi inentendible pues mientras hablaba no dejaba de llorar

– mama… un monstruo… y nos persiguió toda la noche… y… y… yo estaba muy asustada… y Zeon –

Ditzy apenas entendía los balbuceos de la pequeña y el aspecto que tenía comenzó a preocupar a las 5 yeguas las cuales comenzaron a hablar entre ellas debatiendo sobre el estado de esta.

– Es evidente que algo muy malo pasó en el bosque, chicas –

\- pero que Octavia –

\- bueno ella dijo algo sobre un monstruo, Lyra –

\- además mírenla parece que tiene muchos golpes o serán manchas de tinta tu qué opinas Bonbon –

\- como se te ocurre que sean manchas de tinta Vinyl es obvio que son golpes –

\- tal vez cayo por algún acantilado, Octavia –

\- no Ditzy eso golpes no parecen ser de una caída alguien la golpeo –

Al instante las 5 yeguas voltearon a ver al potro negro que estaba parado lejos de ellas mirándolas sin decir una sola palabra y después de un rápido vistazo las yeguas volvieron a debatir.

-No sé ustedes chicas pero algo me dice que es tipo es el culpable –

-Lyra como se te ocurre, no puedes culpar a alguien de algo tan horrible sin pruebas –

-o vamos Bonbon solo míralo tiene toda la pinta de ser un busca problemas o tu qué opinas ditzy –

\- no se tal vez tengas razón, pero estoy de acuerdo con Bonbon no puedes acusar a alguien sin pruebas –

-bueno chicas y porque no dejamos de sacar conclusiones y le preguntamos a dinky directamente así sabremos la verdad – dijo Octavia y las otras cuatro yeguas voltearon a ver a dinky la cual se había quedado dormida en los cascos de su madre así que cuidadosamente la despertaron y cuando esta finalmente abrió los ojos vio a las 5 yeguas mirándola – que pasa – pregunto la pequeña y Octavia con un dulce todo pregunto – dinky necesito que con mucha calma y sin llorar nos digas porque tienes tantos golpes – la pequeña entonces tomo un poco de aire se relajó tanto como pudo y cuando estaba a punto de hablar Lyra grito

– Fue ese tipo verdad - rápidamente señalo a Zeon para después decir - como te atreviste a ponerle tus sucias pesuñas encima a dinky ¡te matare! – al terminar su amenaza al unicornio cian corrió hasta el corcel a toda velocidad pero antes de que llegara al lugar donde Zeon se encontraba sentado Vinyl con su magia la capturo atrayéndola de nuevo a donde las otras se encontraban, mientras Bonbon con una sonrisa nerviosa decía- discúlpala es que lee demasiados comics – después de unos minutos tranquilizando a Lyra finalmente las cinco amigas le pidieron a la pequeña que les contara lo que había pasado.

Después de varios minutos en los que Dinky le conto a las yeguas su oscura aventura por everfree la ponis adultas no podían creer semejante historia era demasiado retorcida y aterradora para ser cierto pero la crudeza y el detalle con el que dinky les conto la historia las hacia dudar de si lo que la potrilla decía era cierto o no, al final llegaron a la conclusión de que algo había atacado a dinky pero que probablemente había sido alguna manticora o lobo de madera y la pequeña que estaba muy asustada había imaginado el resto, al final fuera como fuera lo que si les quedaba claro es que Zeon había salvado a la pequeña, así que sin pensárselo dos veces Ditzy se decidió a darle las gracias al potro, pero cuando las seis ponis voltearon Zeon ya no estaba, había desaparecido sin dejar rastros.

Pues mientras tanto el corcel negro llegaba a ponyville asombrado pues no esperaba que el pueblo fuera como era, él se imaginaba establo sin más pero lo que había era pintorescas casa y una comunidad tranquila y alegre que parecía no muy diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado a ver, para el corcel de pelaje oscuro no era posible que animales cuadrúpedos lograran construir un lugar tan idílico pues de donde el venia los caballos eran poco más que bestias de cargas sin más y aunque era obvio que en este mundo los ponis eran seres con conciencia e inteligencia para Zeon era muy difícil de asimilar todo aquello.

"bueno supongo que no vale la pena sobre pensar mucho esta situación este mundo funciona así y con eso debe bastarme" se dijo asi mismo y el potro comenzó a caminar pero apenas dio unos cuantos pasos una poni de pelaje color rosa claro y crin de color rosa fuerte lo intercepto – hola que tal, soy pinkie pie pero todos me dicen pinkie, ¿eres nuevo en el pueblo?, ¿cómo te llamas? – en cuestión de segundos pinkie aturdió al corcel el cual apenas entendía lo que la yegua de color rosa le decía dado la velocidad a la que esta hablaba.

Zeon arto de esto sujeto el hocico de la poni terrestre y dijo – escucha no entiendo que estás diciendo así que tranquilízate y si soy nuevo en el pueblo, ahora déjame tranquilo por favor – después de tales palabras Zeon soltó a la hiperactiva poni y se preparó para seguir su camino ,pero para su desgracias nuevamente la yegua de color rosa se interpuso en su camino diciendo – entonces ahí que acerté una fiesta de bienvenida – pero Zeon que lo último que quería era llamar la atención negó con la cabeza para después decir – no, enserio que no hace falta – para después correr hacia un callejón intentando perder a la poni rosada y dado que el poseía una gran fuerza y velocidad creía que perderla sería fácil no obstante apenas se recargo en uno de los barriles que estaban en el lugar de este y sin ninguna explicación lógica salió pinkie gritando – o vamos no es ninguna molestia me encanta organizar fiestas – Zeon asustado por la poni, salto hasta el techo de una casa para después correr huyendo de la poni terrestre que parecía lograr encontrarlo sin importar a donde fuera ya fuera dentro de una casa, detrás de un muro, dentro de la campana que estaba en la escuela del pueblo, no importaba a donde se metiera la yegua de cabello rosado lograba hallarlo así que finalmente Zeon decidió usar sus extraños poderes y rápidamente se convirtió en una neblina para después entrar en un barril lleno de fertilizante, no es que fuera la mejor de sus ideas "pero en tiempos desesperados se necesitan acciones desesperadas" se dijo así mismo el potro convertido en vapor.

Por su parte pinkie que aun buscaba a Zeon llego al lugar y rápidamente abrió el barril pero lo único que logro ver fue el fertilizante fétido dentro de este así que si más cerro el contenedor y continuo su búsqueda mientras una poni de color amarillo y crin naranja cuya cutie mark eran tres zanahorias llegaba al lugar para tras unos segundo saludar de forma amable y alegre a la poni fiestera – hola pinkie que haces aquí – la yegua rosada enseguida le respondió de la misma forma – que tal carrot top que tal tu mañana – la poni de color amarillo con una sonrisa dijo – muy bien hoy voy a plantar más zanahorias – después de decir eso la yegua amarilla tomo el barril en donde estaba Zeon y lo rodo hasta una pequeña carreta para después subirlo a esta – bueno me voy pinkie – dijo la yegua amarilla y la poni rosada asintió con la cabeza para después extender su casco y agitarlo en señal de despedida mientras seguía mirando de un lado a otro buscando al potro de pelaje oscuro.

Pasaron algunas horas, mientras Zeon que viajaba en forma de humo dentro de barril solo esperaba a que la carreta en la que lo llevaban se detuviera con la esperanza de que para entonces estuviera lo más lejos posible de la alocada poni rosada mientras pensaba "porque rayos estoy aquí adentro simplemente debí partirle el cuello en dos a esa loca poni y listo, bueno supongo que es mejor que no haya incidentes por ahora, entre menos llame la atención mejor".

Finalmente la carreta se detuvo y en se momento del barril de fertilizante un vapor negro comenzó a desbordarse de la tapa y tras unos segundo esta nebrina se acumuló en un solo punto tomando la forma de un poni, apenas unos momento después de recuperar su forma Zeon miro a todo lado asegurándose de que Pinkie no lo hubiera seguido entonces de detrás de él se escuchó una voz gritando – ¿qué haces aquí, quién eres? – al voltear el potro vio a carrot top muy asustada temblando y sosteniendo un bate con sus cascos delanteros mientras decia – no… no… sé quién eres pero te lo advierto si intentas cualquier cosa te golpeare – por su parte el corcel que estaba harto de huir corrió así al yegua amarilla y antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar, el poni negro le arrebato el arma contundente de sus cascos – escucha poni estoy cansado de correr de un lado a otro así que tranquilízate y no te pasara nada entendiste - después de decir esto Zeon se le quedo viendo fijamente a la yegua la cual ahora temblaba agachada en el piso cubriendo su cara con sus casos mientras decía – o… o… ok – al escuchar esto el potro ayuda a la yegua para que se levantara para después entregarle el bate – ahora si me disculpas necesito buscar algo de comida – tras estas palabras el corcel de pelaje negro salió del lugar dejando a la yegua amarilla confundida y algo temerosa.

Después de un rato Zeon comenzó a deambular mirando en todas parte intentando entender a los ponis, que desde su punto de vista parecían tener vidas pacíficas y tranquilas, el pueblo era muy alegre y aunque más de un poni miraba al corcel negro con recelo en general parecía el lugar perfecto para que Zeon se quedara, el primer paso lógico era buscar un lugar donde quedarse lo cual sería algo complicado primero porque no sabía qué tipo de moneda usaban aquellas criaturas cuadrúpedas o si tan siquiera tenían tal concepto en su sociedad y el segundo que no conocía nada de aquel lugar e ir tocando de puerta en puerta buscando un lugar donde quedarse seguramente despertaría sospechas, entonces en un momento aspiración la pequeña dinky apareció en su cabeza, ella no solo podía mostrarle el pueblo si no que podría usarla para que los ponis no fueran tan cuidadosos en su presencia.

Una vez más el potro de color negro se convirtió en una neblina oscura para después fundirse con el suelo volviéndose una sombra que rápidamente corrió por las paredes hasta llegar a lo más alto del ayuntamiento de ponyville y desde ahí comenzó a mirar por todas partes pero era evidente que no podría encontrar solo con los ojos a la pequeña así que la nube comenzó a brillar de un color rojo intenso y tras uno segundo una onda de emergía se desplazó por todo el pueblo asiendo que todos los ponis que eran tocados por esta resplandecieran por uno segundo hasta que final mente en la mente de el poni la figura de la pequeña apareció y así Zeon logro saber en dónde se encontraba la pequeña potrilla con lo que una vez más se desplazó en forma de sombra hasta aquel lugar.

En esta forma de sombra Zeon era tan veloz que en cuestión de segundo logro cruzar todo el pueblo llegando a la casa de la pequeña así que rápidamente y asegurándose antes de que nadie lo viera recupero su forma solida de potro y cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta una voz se escuchó desde arriba. –Zeon hola…- dijo la infantil voz y el corcel volteo para notar que dinky estaba asomándose por la ventana del segundo piso así que rápidamente respondió – hola niña, ¿Qué haces ahí? – La potrilla contesto algo confundida – es que hace un minuto hubo un resplandor por todo el pueblo ¿tú no lo viste? – Zeon entonces respondió – no… no creo que no lo vi estaba distraído – la pequeña que sospechaba del corcel se le quedo mirando uno segundo entrecerrando los ojos mientras Zeon decía – mira chica eso no importa puedes venir aquí un momento – la potrilla entonces negó con la cabeza y dijo – lo siento Zeon pero mama me castigo y no puedo salir además tengo prohibido abrirle a los extraños y tú eres el poni mas extraño de equestria – el potro al escuchar esto se llevó un casco a la cara y luego volteo a ver hacia todos lados una vez más asegurándose de que nadie estuviera viendo, entonces nuevamente se transformó en una sombra para después subir por la pared entrando a la habitación de la yegua.

Por su parte la pequeña al ver que Zeon recuperaba su forma poni comenzó a empujarlo mientras decía – Zeon no puedes entrar aquí vamos sal de mi casa – pero para desgracia de la pequeña Zeon era varias veces más grande que ella y por lógica más pesado y fuerte así que este no se movía ni un milímetro pese a los esfuerzos titánicos de la yegua porque se moviera.

-Escucha niña no vas a lograr nada haciendo eso así que te propongo un trato – la potrilla al ver que no era capaz de mover a Zeon se resignó mientras el potro continuaba hablando – a qué hora regresa tu mama – pregunto el potro negro – a las 6 de la tarde – contesto la pequeña algo molesta –

\- ok niña te propongo lo siguiente, son las 4 así que déjame descansar una hora y dame algo de comer y luego me voy – la poni de melena rubia no parecía muy convencida con el plan del potro pero este al ver que la yegua no parecía querer aceptar dijo – vamos me lo debes si no fuera por mi ahora sería la comida de ese monstruo del bosque – al escuchar esto dinky no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y respondió – está bien pero descansaras en la sala – el corcel negro asintió y ambos bajaron al piso inferior de la casa en donde Zeon se acurruco en el sillón mientras dinky se dirigía a la cocina en busca de algo para que Zeon comiera.

Después de un rato dinky regreso con un emparedado de margaritas y un vaso de leche – aquí tienes Zeon – el potro entonces hizo que ambas cosas flotaran a hacia el mientras la yegua lo veía asombrada – porque pones esa cara niña tú también puedes levitar objetos –

\- si pero yo soy una unicornio, Zeon tu eres un poni de tierra se supone que no deverias poder hacer eso –

\- enserio vaya contratiempo y como se supone que los emm como los llamaste ponis de tierra sujetan cosas, niña –

\- bueno Zeon lo normal es que lo sostengan con sus cascos o sus bocas – Zeon al escuchar esto miro sus casco y se dijo así mismo - ya veo, que molesto – pero en el fondo sabía que si quería guardar las apariencias tenía que hacer todo de la misma forma que los habitantes de aquel lugar, mientras Zeon se hallaba sumergido en sus pensamientos dinky lo miraba con una expresión de fascinación a la para que miedo pues sin duda aquel corcel no era nada parecido a ninguna otra creatura de equestria entonces le pregunto al potro – Zeon entonces en el lugar de donde vienes todos pueden hacer lo que tú haces – el potro negó con la cabeza y respondió – no dinky si bien es cierto que de donde yo vengo todos pueden usar magia, mis habilidades son únicas de aquellos que hacen un trato con orgoth –

La portilla al escuchar esto se vio muy sorprendida y pregunto con algo de escepticismo - ¿enserio todo pueden usar magia? – Zeon asintió enseguida y dijo – si así es niña todos en mi mundo pueden usar magia, desde el rey más rico hasta el granjero más humilde, todos los de mi especie podemos usar magia desde el día que nacemos hasta el momento en el que somos llamados por las fuerzas, creo que ningún Zheltic sería capaz de imaginarse la vida sin magia –

Una vez más la pequeña potrilla aún más asombrada pregunto - ¿entonces todos se pueden convertir en humo y volverse sombras y todo eso? –

Zeon negó con la cabeza y nuevamente respondió a la potrilla pero esta vez el corcel negro parecía triste y enojado cuando hablaba – no niña ya te dije mis habilidades son únicas de aquellos que… hacemos un trato con… Orgoth, no confundas lo que soy con lo que fui – la terminar de hablar Zeon se quedó callado masticando el emparedado que Dinky le había preparado mirando hacia el vacío y la potrilla que se daba cuenta que el poni negro no quería hablar más del tema solo se quedó a su lado hasta que este intento tomar el vaso con leche con sus casco y dicho objeto cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-pero que rayos dijiste que podría sujetar las cosas con los cascos – dijo el potro molesto y dinky respondió – claro que se puede mira - entonces la potrilla recogió con su casco un pedazo de vidrio y luego dijo – ve es muy sencillo, ahora voy por un recogedor – así la pequeña poni se fue a la cocina mientras Zeon intentaba tomar los trozos d vidrio igual que la pequeña.

Mientras el potro intentaba sujetar los trozos de vidrio la puerta de la entrada se abrió y Zeon vio a una pegaso de color gris con ojos y crin de color dorado y cuya cutie mark eran unas burbujas parada en la entrada con una expresión de terror, por unos instante el tiempo se detuvo y ambos ponis se miraron uno al otro completamente inmóviles pero entonces la pegaso soltó un grito – un ladrón, guardias – y tras decir esto la yegua saco de la mochila que llevaba consigo un bate forrado con papel y se abalanzó sobre el corcel que enseguida intento huir de la yegua mientras esta golpeaba todo a su paso intentado asestar uno de estos erráticos golpes contra el poni negro, al escuchar el escándalo dinky se asomó a ver lo que sucedía y al ver a su madre destrozando la casa mientras perseguía a Zeon grito – mama detente – al escuchar el grito Zeon volteo y cuando lo hizo ditzy aprovecho y le conecto un golpe tan fuerte que el bate se partió en dos y Zeon cayó al suelo.


	6. El comienzó de una extraña amistad

**capitulo 6 el comienzo de una extraña amistad**

Mientras dinky abrazaba a su madre para que esta dejara al corcel, ditzy pregunto

\- ¿dinky quién es este? – para después mirar al corcel con más atención

– espera yo lo eh visto antes, es el poni que te ayudo a salir de everfree ¿verdad? – la pequeña yegua que aun abrazaba con fuerza a la pegaso de color gris afirmo mientras decía

– si mamá, él es el poni que me salvo del monstruo – para después soltar a su progenitora mientras esta aun exaltada preguntaba – pero que hace aquí dinky –

\- bueno el me vio cuando miraba por la ventana y me pidió algo de comer y un lugar para descansar –

La pegaso ahora más calmada respondió – ya veo, pero dinky te eh dicho que no debes abrirle la puerta a extraños –

La potrilla inflo sus mejillas y molesta replico – yo no le abrí, él se convirtió en sombra y luego entro en casa con sus raros poderes de poni-humo –.

Ditzy se le quedo mirando entrecerrando los ojos mientras la miraba fijamente con una expresión que decía "no te creo un pelo" para después decir – dinky cuantas veces te eh dicho que mentir es malo –

-pero mamá no estoy mintiendo él puede convertirse en humo y usar magia y… y… -

\- dinky basta es imposible que un poni de tierra use magia –

\- pero es verdad mamá es más te lo probare – rápidamente la pequeña corrió a la cocina para segundos después regresar con un cuchillo, entonces se paró en dos patas levanto el objeto cortante entre sus cascos delanteros y se preparó para apuñalar al corcel.

– Dinky que haces – grito su madre y rápida cual rayo le arrebato dicho objeto a su hija mientras molesta y preocupada decía – dinky has perdido la razón -

\- Pero mamá te aseguro que él se curara enseguida –

\- dinky ya es suficiente, que no te das cuenta que podrías matarlo –

-te aseguro que él no sufrirá ningún daño mamá, además te das cuenta de que tú le rompiste un bate en la cabeza, así que si es un "poni normal" probablemente ya está muerto –

ditzy enseguida se dio cuenta que su hija tenía razón y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras temerosa volteaba a ver al corcel que aun permanecía inmóvil en el piso, la pegaso de color gris paso saliva mientras una mueca de horror se hacía presente en su rostro.

– Ahí por Celestia yo… yo… mate a un poni –. La yegua que no sabía que hacer entro en un estado de shock sujetando sus patas traseras con sus cascos delanteros mientras se recostaba en el piso en posición fetal

– que vamos a hacer ahora dinky, iré a los calabozos y que será de ti, te enviaran a un orfanato – entonces se levantó y muy decidida a proteger a su hija se dijo si misma –no… no permitiré que eso pase, ya se nos iremos de ponyville y nos esconderemos en el campo si eso es ahí comenzaremos una nueva vida… eso es ahora lo primero es… mmm ya se primero cambiaremos nuestros nombre desde ahora tú serás dyndi y yo… emmm zytdi si eso es, nadie jamás sospechara de nuestras identidades -.

Mientras dinky intentaba que su madre se calmara, ninguna se percató que Zeon comenzó a gemir y retorcerse y tras unos segundos comenzó a incorporarse dejando ver su rostro destrozado por el golpe, al punto que toda la parte derecha de este estaba aplastada y su mandíbula colgaba y su cuello estaba torcido de una forma muy antinatural , su ojo derecho estaba completamente reventado, era grotesco a la parar que horrible la forma en la que había quedado el rostro del poni y sin duda si Zeon no fuera lo que era, ahora estaría muerto, pero si era capaz de sanar después de ser partido en dos, esto no era nada para él, así que en pocos segundo se comenzó a escuchar el desagradable crujir que indicaba que los huesos de su cráneo volvían a su lugar y el ojo que antes tenía completamente destrozado regreso a su estado original, finalmente el "corcel" sujeto su cabeza con sus patas y tiro fuertemente de este reacomodando su cuello para después acomodarse la mandíbula.

Tras terminar de reconstruirse el potro se acercó a las dos yeguas que aun discutían sobre su futuro en ponyville y la posibilidad de huir al campo y se puso detrás de ditzy tocando su hombro, pero la poni que estaba demasiado inmersa en su paranoia dijo – dame un momento – sin voltear para continuar hablando con su hija –como te iba diciendo kyndi primero ahí que deshacernos del cuerpo – entonces Zeon volvió a tocar su hombro, pero nuevamente sin voltear aparto el casco del corcel y respondió – espera quieres… bien hija toma solo lo que puedas llevar mientras yo busco la pala – por tercera vez el corcel toco el hombro de ditzy, mientras dinky que ya se había dado cuenta de que Zeon se había reincorporado, solo sonrió pues le parecía muy cómico que su madre estuviera tan asustada que ni siquiera se preguntara quien la estaba llamando, por su parte la pegaso nuevamente quito de su hombro el casco de Zeon y esta vez molesta dijo – ya te dije que esperes, que no ves que tenemos una crisis entre cascos – entonces la pegaso volteo y vio al poni negro, enseguida y casi como un acto reflejo esta tomo lo que quedaba del bate y lo abanico violentamente intentando golpear nuevamente al poni, evidentemente esta vez no lo logro primero porque Zeon enseguida se apartó y segundo porque de aquel arma de madera ya solo quedaba el mango.

Zeon enseguida y con cara de pocos amigos le quito a ditzy el bate o más bien el mango y dijo – deja eso con un demonio, que rayos les pasa a los caballos de este mundo, porque esa obsesión con los bates –

Ditzy por un momento se quedó quieta pero después abrazo al potro y dijo muy contenta – ¡por Celestia estas vivo! –

\- sí, estoy vivo de milagro –

-deberás lo siento pensé que eras un ladrón y yo…-

\- si… si… si… y lo mejor que se te ocurrió fue casi arrancarme la cabeza a golpes –

\- no quería lastimarte –

Zeon al escuchar esto respondió sarcásticamente – oh por las fuerzas pues qué bueno que no querías lastimarme, no quiero ni imaginarme que le harías a alguien a quien si quieras lastimar –

Tras decir esto el potro lanzo el trozo de bate aun lado y camino hacia la entrada.

– ¿a dónde vas? - pregunto la pegaso

\- a buscar algo que comer donde no me reciban a golpes – respondió el poni color negro y ditzy rápidamente se interpuso en su camino – ¡espera! quédate a cenar es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que salvaste a dinky –

Pero Zeon negó con la cabeza – no gracias ya tuve suficiente de esta casa – entonces continuo caminando pero una vez más ditzy se interpuso en su camino y lo miro con una expresión de tristeza tan tierna que el potro enseguida se detuvo y ditzy dijo – por favor quédate déjame compensarte todo lo que hiciste por dinky –

La triste a la par que encantadora y graciosa mirada de la pegaso hizo que Zeon aceptara la invitación de esta no sin antes decir

– Pero prométeme que no abra más objetos solidos golpeando mi cabeza – ditzy afirmo y puso su casco derecho cerca de su corazón en señal de promesa.

Tras este pequeño acto de redención, ditzy se fue a la cocina no sin antes invitar a Zeon a que tomara asiento mientras que su pequeña hija sin pensarlo dos veces se acomodó junto al corcel y comenzó a tocarlo como intentando que sus cascos se hundieran en el pelaje del poni negro por varios minutos hasta que Zeon un tanto molesto pregunto.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces, niña? –

Dinky lo miro a la cara y confundida pregunto – ¿porque no puedo atravesarte si estas hecho de humo? –

\- niña no estoy hecho de humo simplemente cuando me convierto en vapor es porque hago que mis moléculas se separen lo suficiente como para adquirir un estado gaseoso –

Dinky al escuchar esto se quedó viendo al poni con cara de "que, que", algo que el potro en seguía capto

– Mira déjalo, solo entiende que es un hechizo, no estoy hecho de humo -, la pequeña yegua aunque aún no comprendía las extrañas habilidades del potro asintió con la cabeza, para después apoyarse en el potro.

– ahora que pasa, niña – pregunto el corcel – nada solo me gusta sentir tu pelaje es muy suave – respondió dinky y después apoyo su cabeza sobre el lomo de Zeon, por su parte el poni de color negro se sentía un tanto extraño, al mirar a la pequeña recostada junto a el ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien le demostró un poco de cariño y aun que en su cabeza resonaba una y otra vez una voz que le decía "aparta a la mocosa y recuerda quien y que eres" al final permitió que la pequeña poni se quedara.

Así ambos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos pero cuando estaban a punto de caer en el reino de los sueños, un fuerte golpe se hoyo en la cocina haciendo que los dos ponis se sobresaltaran, rápidamente Zeon y dinky se levantaron y corrieron a la cocina solo parada darse cuenta de que ditzy estaba enterrada hasta el cuello en hoyas y sartenes, aparentemente al abrir uno de los gabinetes superiores todos estos utensilios de cocina cayeron sobre la torpe pegaso dejándola viendo pequeños muffins sobre su cabeza.

Al ver esto Zeon pregunto – estas bien –

Pero dinky interrumpió al corcel diciendo en tono molesto – mamá porque todas las noches haces lo mismo –

La pegaso se rio y respondió – lo siento dinky sabes que abecés soy un poco distraída –

Dinky entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño respondiendo – solo abecés – la pegaso entonces con una tímida sonrisa dijo – ok, muy a menudo soy distraída –

Para después sobar su cabeza y sacar la lengua intentando ser graciosa, en pocos segundo Zeon se dio cuenta que en aquella casa la madurez la tenía la pequeña mientras que la madre era un completo desastre, así que después de suspirar un poco el corcel se acercó a la pegaso y extendió una de sus patas para ayudarla a levantarse mientras decía.

– Estas segura de que no quieres que vaya a otro lado a comer –

Ditzy lo miro fijamente y dijo – ¿que insinúas, que no puedo cocinar? –

\- no… no… no… solo que temo que… pues eh… te lastimes – la pegaso molesta entonces dijo – pues no tienes que preocuparte de nada soy perfectamente capaz de cocinar sin lastimarme, ahora ve sentarte –

Para después empujar al potro hacia afuera del la cocina mientras este respondía – ok te dejo pero… -

\- nada de pero, por favor regresa a la sala – el potro no tu más remedio que regresar a la sala mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, esto lo sorprendió pues el poni de color negro no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había reído entonces después de unos segundos escucho – dinky tú también ve a la sala –

\- no mamá si me voy, volverás a hacer un desastre – en ese instante la sonrisa del potro se convirtió en carcajadas a tal punto que las dos yeguas se asomaron y ditzy quien enseguida se dio cuenta de que el potro se estaba riendo de ella cruzo sus cascos e inflo sus mejillas mirando molesta al poni, que al percatarse de esto intento contener su risa apretándolos labios y mirado en todas direcciones intentando escapar de la mirada furiosa de la pegaso.

Ditzy algo molesta regreso a la cocina con dinky por detrás mientras el corcel se acomodaba en el sofá y comenzó a pensar en sus planes para el futuro.

"muy bien no podre regresar a Astaron en algunas décadas pero es evidente que no fui el único que tuvo la idea de huir a este lugar tan extraño, así que tal vez es mejor que comience a mover mis cartas, los ponis de este mundo no parecen ser oponentes para mis habilidades pero el verdadero peligro reside en los demás malditos que han cruzado hacia este mundo, lo último que necesito es tener que pelear contra mis hermanos más antiguos, bueno tal vez lo primero que debo hacer es fortalecerme, si sin duda es lo más sabio que puedo hacer en este momento"

Entonces tomo el reloj que colgaba de su pecho y lo abrió. En la caratula de este brillaban seis pares de números de los cuales los primeros cinco pares eran ceros y solo el último par de números era diferente pues marcaban un uno y un tres.

"rayo solo me quedan trece horas, tengo que alimentarme pronto pero salir en este estado a la calle sin saber así ahí más como yo ahí afuera es peligroso."

En ese momento Zeon se levantó y fue hacia la entrada de la cocina donde ditzy y su hija estaban cocinando mientras sonreían a la vez que hablaban de sus respectivos días asiendo que dicha tarea fuera más amena, sin duda ditzy y su hija eran muy unidas o eso dejaban ver, entonces el corcel cerro los ojos un momento apretándolos mientras se decía a sí mismo

– ¡lo siento mucho pero ya no hay tiempo! – en ese momento el potro abrió los ojos y estos comenzaron a brillar mientras que de su pelaje salía un humo oscuro que descendía de su cuerpo hacia el suelo para después se arrastrarse hacia las dos yeguas mientras la cara del potro se deformaba dejando ver unos horribles dientes en forma de cierra entonces la bruma oscura se abalanzo sobre la pegaso y su hija pero justo en el instante en el que la nebrina iba a atraparlas, se escuchó como tocaron la puerta.

Rápidamente el potro regreso a su forma normal antes de que ditzy y su hija vieran su transformación así que cuando la pegaso volteo solo vio a Zeon en el marco de la puerta

– Zeon podrías ver quien es por favor – dijo Ditzy sonriéndole al corcel y este algo nervioso respondió

– eh si claro ahora voy – el potro entonces se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada un tanto molesto, no por no haber logrado alimentarse de la pegaso y su hija, sino porque muy en el fondo se sentía aliviado de no haberlo conseguido, entonces se dijo así mismo "recuerda Zeon la compasión es para los débiles, sí quieres sobrevivir y fortalecerte los débiles deben morir" se repitió esto una y otra vez hasta que finalmente llego a la puerta.

Al abrirla dos yeguas se encontraban paradas detrás de esta. La unicornio de color cian y ojos dorados que tenía un arpa dibujada en sus flancos pregunto en tono grosero

– ¿tú quién eres? – para después responderse así misma – espera ya se eres el tipo que saco a dinky de everfree ¿verdad? –

Su compañera una poni de tierra de color crema con una crin bicolor rosa y azul cuya cutie mark eran tres dulces le reclamo – Lyra se más amable – entonces volteo así el potro y dijo – discúlpala abecés es muy imprudente mucho gusto soy Bonbon y ella es Lyra – entonces extendió su pata delantera en señal de saludo y el corcel negro hizo lo mismo – hola soy Zeon un placer-

Lyra miraba con recelo al poni e interrumpió las presentaciones diciendo – si… si… mucho gusto ahora que haces aquí – el poni negro enseguida entendió que no le agradaba un pelo a la unicornio de color cian pero tampoco es que le importara así que simplemente la miro con una sonrisa burlona y respondió – ditzy me invito a cenar, lora –

\- es Lyra y supongo te iras en cuanto termines de cenar –

Entonces Lyra miro de forma desafiante al corcel pero este enseguida puso una cara de pocos amigos y ya que era mucho más alto que Lyra, más fuerte y emanaba un aura pesada y hostil, enseguida la yegua se sintió muy pequeña a su lado así que pasando saliva dijo

– jeje pero bueno eso no es algo que me interese ¿verdad? - entonces corrió detrás de su amiga y se cubrió con su cola, en ese instante un silencio sepulcral lleno la sala y ni Bonbon ni Lyra sabían que hacer para escapar de la hostil mirada del corcel pero para su buena suerte en se momento ditzy salió de la cocina y dijo

\- Lyra, Bonbon que gusto verlas, ¿vinieron a cenar? – rápidamente ambas corrieron al lado de su amiga pegaso y se pusieron detrás de ella

– S… si ditzy, así es – dijeron ambas a coro mientras se cubrían dentro de las alas de la pegaso.

Zeon al ver a las dos yeguas asustadas soltó una mueca de satisfacción y luego dijo – ditzy voy a salir un momento a tomar algo de aire, la pegaso asintió con la cabeza y le respondió

– muy bien pero no tardes mucho ya casi está listo - después le sonrió al potro y este hizo lo mismo para después salir de la casa.

Ya en el exterior el potro miro en todas direcciones deteniendo su mirada en cada una de las sombras que se reflejaban en las calles y cuando estuvo seguro que no había nadie cerca de él se sentó y comenzó a mirar el atardecer por varios minutos mientras sostenía su reloj entre sus cascos, entonces un graznido se escuchó, sacando de sus pensamiento al poni.

– Valla me preguntaba cuando aparecerías –

dijo el corcel mientras miraba a un cuervo que se había posado en uno de los faros que adornaba la pequeña calle que estaba frente al hogar de su anfitriona, el cuervo solo volvió a graznar mientras miraba fijamente al poni.

– escucha dile a orgoth que aún no me agregara a su macabra colección –

El ave de rapiña contesto graznando una vez más

– ¿que quieres decir con que no estás tan seguro de eso? –

El ave nuevamente hizo el molesto sonido.

\- claro que puedo alimentarme, así que lárgate de una vez por todas –

el ave ahora grazno de tal forma que parecía que se burlaba del corcel y este enseguida respondió – así porque no vienes aquí abajo y me lo dices a la cara estúpido pollo mugriento –

El cuervo movió sus alas retando al corcel el cual se paró en dos patas y puso sus cascos delanteros en posición defensiva como si de un boxeador se tratara.

– vamos horrenda y estúpida rata con alas, baja aquí y pelea como hombre –

El cuervo comenzó a volar alrededor del potro intentando picarlo mientras Zeon movía sus cascos tratando golpear al ave. Fue en ese momento que escucho detrás de, él una pequeña risa apagada y cuando volteo vio a Ditzy, evidentemente se reía de él y de la absurda situación en la que estaba metido y lo peor, no podía culpar a la poni por esta reacción, pues era evidente que ver a un semental adulto discutiendo con un cuervo era cuanto menos gracioso por no decir raro y estúpido.

Así que el corcel que se puso rojo como un tomate solo atino a pegunto – ¿ditzy necesitas algo? –

La pegaso conteniendo sus risa respondió – venía a decirte que ya está lista la cena pero creo que tú y tu mascota tienes asuntos que arreglar –

\- que no… no… no… ceniza o es mi masco él es… no es nada mío, solo es un interminable dolor de cabeza no le hagas caso, ditzy –

el ave que aun volaba sobre Zeon al ver al poni distraído bajo y aprovecho para darle unos cuantos picotazos y después se fue volando mientras Zeon gritaba

– aaaaah en cuanto te atrape maldito saco de pulgas voy a rostizarte me oíste –

mientras el potro miraba como el ave de rapiña se alejaba ditzy se acercó a él y aun riendo dijo – bueno pues para no ser nada tuyo, parece que se llevan muy bien los dos, pero en fin vienes Zeon – el potro asintió y ambos caminaron hacia la entrada. Ditzy entonces le pregunto al potro – Zeon tienes a donde que darte hoy – el potro negó con la cabeza y la poni de melena dorada dijo –entonces te quedaras con nosotras esta noche –Zeon al escuchar esto se quedó muy sorprendido mientras en el crecía un enorme sentimiento de culpa, pues hace solo unos instantes estaba dispuesto a matarlas a ella y a su hija y ahora la pegaso le ofrecía una cama donde dormir, así duda la pegaso había golpeado al potro emocionalmente donde mas le dolía dejándolo confundido así que poni negro pregunto – ¿Ditzy porque decidiste ayudarme? –

\- ¿porque no quieres comer y un lugar a donde pasar la noche, Zeon? –

\- claro que sí pero no me refiero a eso, Ditzy –

\- déjame adivinar Zeon… te pregunta ¿porque dejaría que un completo extraño se quedara en mi casa? – el potro afirmo con la cabeza – bueno porque aunque pareces alguien hostil y violento o por lo menos eso piensan mis amigas yo veo algo más, veo en tus ojos a alguien que ha sufrido mucho, yo no veo a un poni malo, solo a un que necesita de un amigo, aunque tal vez me equivoco, digo eso de ver no se me da muy bien – la pegaso entonces levanto su fleco el cual cubría totalmente su ojo izquierdo dejado ver que este estaba desviado –pero creo que en el fondo eres un buen poni – después la pegaso abrazo al corcel para después entrar a la casa. Mientras Zeon se quedó inmóvil sin saber que decir o hacer, la pegaso entonces regreso mostrándole una sonrisa mientras decía - vamos Zeon es hora de ir a casa -.


	7. Correo, maildito correo

**Capitulo 7 Correo, maldito correo**

Todo estaba oscuro y podía sentir un frio paralizante por todo mi cuerpo, a esto se juntaba un intenso dolor, al abrir los ojos mire mis brazos completamente quemados, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse mientras con desesperación volteaba en todas direcciones buscando algo hasta que finalmente logre ver un bulto, intente levantarme pero mis piernas estaban completamente destrozadas, así que comencé a arrastrarme, gimiendo y exhalando gritos de dolor hasta que finalmente llegue al maltrecho bulto que ya hacía en la orilla de un rio, comencé a rasgar la tela quemada y húmeda de aquel saco con mis dientes en un desesperado intento por sacarla de ahí.

-Por favor respira, mi vida – dije mientras agitaba el cuerpo de mi pequeña hija de apenas 7 años de edad, pero ya era muy tarde ya se había ido, la desesperación me consumió y comencé a gritar intentando sofocar mi ira e impotencia, ya ni siquiera sentía el dolor de mis heridas físicas, entonces grite lleno de rabia las palabras que me condenarían por toda la eternidad

"daré cualquier cosa y pagare cualquier precio por el poder de destruir a mis enemigos"

al principio nada paso así que solo me deje caer al suelo abrazando lo que quedaba de mi pequeña mary mientras sentía como el final se acercaba, pero cuando sentí el dulce abrazo de la muerte, de entre las sombras comencé a escuchar un eco macabro que al principio no entendía, pues parecían no más que ruidos sin sentido, después pude escuchar mejor estos ecos pero aún eran incomprensibles parecían ser otra lengua, una que jamás había escuchado antes, poco a poco este extraño eco se escuchó más y más fuerte esta vez resonando en cada sombra de aquel oscuro lugar hasta que finalmente el macabro murmullo resonó dentro de mi cabeza ahora no como una lengua extraña sino como mi propio idioma

"el precio de tu venganza, será tu propia alma"

Dijo la aterradora voz y entonces ante mí se materializo un reloj antiguo de bolsillo color negro con runas de un rojo incandescente que despedía un aura extraña y dejaba caer una bruma negra, una vez más la aterradora voz se dejó escuchar

"ahora toma el reloj de los malditos y reclama las vidas de quienes te arrebataron lo que más amabas".

Sabía lo que era aquel reloj y sabía quién me estaba proponiendo este trato, pues mi pueblo hablaba con temor y tristeza en leyendas de aquellos que aceptaban esto, y aun así la ira y el odio no me dejaron pensar con claridad, tome el reloj sin pensarlo dos veces y vi como lo que quedaba de mi cuerpo era consumido por la bruma oscura mientras el eco me decía

"pero jamás olvides, que cuando el reloj llegue a cero tú serás mío hasta el fin de los tiempos, ahora levántate mi caballero de la destrucción y persigue a través de tiempo y espacio a quienes te han hecho tanto daño"

Al renacer como un maldito, Orgoth me dio un nuevo nombre… el me llamo…

-Zeon… Zeon despierta- escucho el potro mientras algo pesado reposaba en su costado y al abrir los ojos vio a la pequeña dinky saltando sobre él y gritando su nombre en la pequeña habitación llena de cajas de cartón que Ditzy le había ofrecido para dormir la noche anterior, el corcel tomo a la pequeña yegua con sus extremidades espectrales y dijo

– que pasa niña porque me molestas tan temprano – dinky no escucho la pregunta del potro pues la potrilla aprovecho que Zeon la tenía suspendida en el aire para fingir que podía volar como un súper héroe, Zeon al ver esto la coloco en el suelo y repitió su pregunta, la yegua de color rosa esta vez respondió con una gran sonrisa.

– mamá me pidió que te despertara, el desayuno está casi listo –

\- muy bien dile a tu mamá que enseguida bajo, Dinky – la pequeña unicornio asintió pero no se movió de ahí así que Zeon pregunto

– ¿ahora que Dinky, ya te dije que ya voy? –

\- Zeon tuviste una pesadilla – pregunto la pequeña algo preocupada

– Algo así dinky más bien era un momento de mi vida que desearía olvidar – respondió el corcel algo desanimado, fue en ese momento que ditzy entro la habitación y un poco molesta dijo

– oigan ustedes dos porque tardan tanto –

Zeon respondió algo apático - no exageres ditzy, dinky me acaba de despertar hace unos segundos –

Entonces la pegaso miro a su hija muy extrañada mientras esta le sonreía nerviosa para después ocultarse detrás de Zeon – como que hace uno segundos si la envié aquí hace treinta minutos –

Al escuchar esto los dos ponis adultos se quedaron mirando a la pequeña mientras esta se encogía a la parar que decía

– bueno es que yo… me quede observando a Zeon un ratito… mientras dormía – el corcel al escuchar esto deformo su cara en una mueca de preocupación a la vez que miraba a la potrilla.

– Ok eso es extraño y aterrador, por favor no lo hagas más – la potrilla roja como un tomate solo afirmo con la cabeza mientras su madre intentaba esconder su risa, dinky al darse cuenta de esto le reclamo – mama no te rías, además tu hacías lo mismo con el doctor –

la pegaso al escuchar esto comenzó a mover sus cascos erráticamente mientras negaba cada palabra de su hija –mentira, eso jamás paso – gritaba la pegaso pero su hija con voz acusadora no paraba de mencionar todas las veces que la había visto espiando al doctor en las raras ocasiones en las que este dormía; Zeon por su parte al no tener idea de que o de quien hablaba solo se limitó a ver a la pegaso y su hija discutiendo, mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo, qué tan mala tenía que ser su suerte para terminar dependiendo de aquel par de acosadoras. La discusión se prolongó por varios minutos entre madre e hija hasta que las manecillas de un reloj cuk cuk marcaron las siete de la mañana y este comenzó a sonar

\- ¡ay no, ya es tarde! – dijo la pegaso mientras miraba alarmado el reloj – rápido Zeon, dinky vamos a desayunar – la pequeña asintió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras junto a su madre dejando a Zeon atrás, el cual sopesaba la idea de salir corriendo de aquel lugar antes de que algo más raro pasara, pero antes de que ejecutara su plan, la dulce voz de la pegaso se dejó escuchar

– Zeon apresúrate o prefieres que te deje el desayuno en la mesa –

\- no, ya voy Ditzy– dijo el corcel mientras bajaba las escaleras y pensaba "bueno tampoco es que tenga muchas opciones, supongo que soportar a estas dos es mejor que vagar por las calles" se dijo así mismo.

Al llegar a la planta baja el corcel vio a la pequeña unicornio ya sentada en la mesa con dos platos, uno en el cual tenía una tostada con un huevo estrellado en el y el otro con algo de fruta picada y al lado de estos un muffin y un vaso de leche, todo parecía delicioso pero Dinky no probaba nada pues se encontraba jugando con los restos del bate con el que su madre lo había golpeado la noche anterior, así que pregunto

– ¿niña que haces con eso? –

\- estoy viendo si puedo repararlo Zeon, supongo que era un regalo para mí, ¡verdad mamá! – la pegaso que se encontraba en la cocina se asomó tímidamente y con voz entrecortada respondió

– no exactamente dinky, era una entrega que tenía que hacer hoy – la unicornio al oír esto rápidamente y temiendo lo peor quito del bate los restos de papel que aún lo envolvían, solo para darse cuenta que sus peores temores se volvían realidad, el bate parecía ser una pieza de coleccionismo con una inscripción y una firma en la punta de este que decía "para Filthy rich de tu amigo Bane Ruth", haciendo que la unicornio se levantara de la silla tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que el vaso con leche se derramo mientras Dinky corría hasta una esquina donde apoyó su espalda mirando hacia donde se encontraban la pegaso y el poni de tierra que la miraban asustados mientras esta respiraba con fuerza como si se estuviera sofocando, su madre asustada voló hacia ella y pregunto - ¿Dinky que te sucede? –

La híper ventilada poni de color rosa respondió entre gritos – que me pasa… QUE ME PASA… rompiste un bate firmado por la estrella del baseball más famosa en equestria y me preguntas que me pasa – para después jalar sus mejillas mientras miraba de un lado a otro como esperando que la solucion apareciera de la nada en alguna parte de la casa, ditzy para tranquilizar a la aterrada potrilla respondió

– tranquilízate mi amor ya hallare como reponerlo siempre lo hago o no – en ese instante la potrilla miro a su madre molesta y frustrada para responderle – mama esto no es como romper una lámpara de 3 bits o perder una carta, este bate probablemente valga más de lo que ganarías en toda tu vida – dinky entonces se dejó caer al suelo mientras decía – seguro nos quitan la casa, vamos a tener que vivir en la calle – al terminar esta frase la pequeña comenzó a llorar.

Zeon que veía el melodrama que se orquestaba en una esquina de la pequeña casa, solo se limitaba a mirar con una clara expresión que decía "no es mi problema" pero Dinky muy molesta dijo

– Zeon porque estas tan tranquilo eres el más culpable en todo esto –

\- ¡Que! – Exclamo el potro – como que yo soy el más culpable –

\- claro, tú rompiste el bate con tu cabeza así que ahora tienes que hacer algo –

El corcel al escuchar tal disparate se llevó un casco hacia la frente el cual después deslizo desde este punto hasta su hocico incrédulo sobre lo que escuchaba

– ¿cómo en nombre de las fuerzas puedo ser yo culpable de que tu madre lo usara para casi matarme? –

Pregunto el potro mientras miraba a la pequeña entrecerrando los ojos y con cara de pocos amigos

\- pues si Zeon, tu pudiste convertirte en humo y esquivar el golpe y ahora no estaríamos en este problemas así que tienes que arreglar esto, es tu deber –

Al terminar estas palabras la potrilla corrió hacia la mesa y se le quedo mirando fijamente al potro el cual solo la miraba molesto – ¡bien! – Grito el potro malhumorado – trae los pedazos de esa porquería – dinky rápidamente corrió para arrebatarle los trozos a su madre la cual intentaba unirlos esperando que se quedaran pegados por arte de magia y se los entregó al corcel

– ditzy tienes pegamento pregunto el poni de color negro – me parece que si déjame ver, creo que está arriba – respondió a la pegaso – ve por el por favor – le dijo Zeon a al pegaso la cual asintió y dijo – dinky ve por él está en… -

\- no ditzy ve tu por el por favor – al oír esto la potrilla reclamo – yo puedo ir por… - pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Zeon le dio un codazo y la miro molesto frunciendo el ceño y mirándola como si quisiera desterrarla a algún lugar lejano del cosmos

– por eso digo que valla mi mama – respondió dinky con una voz apagada, aterrada por la expresión del corcel mientras descendía lentamente para esconderse debajo de la mesa, por su parte Ditzy simplemente levanto el vuelo y subió al segundo piso de la casa mientras Zeon le decía

– tomate tu tiempo, no hay prisa – después tomo los trozos del bate y dijo - ¡niña ven aquí! –

La potrilla se paró cual rayo y se puso firme frente a Zeon poniendo uno de sus cascos en su frente a modo de saludo militar

– señor, en que le puedo ayudar señor –

\- niña, aquí veo que faltan algunos trozos donde están –

\- señor deben estar en el recogedor señor –

\- niña deja de hablar así ¿quieres? – La potrilla sonrió y respondió – lo siento, mi mama seguro los recogió cuando barría así que deben estar en el bote de la basura Zeon –

\- trae el bote Dinky y apúrate antes de que tu madre regrese –

la unicornio corrió hacia dicho objeto de limpieza y regreso con él, entonces Zeon cerró los ojos y un aura roja envolvió su cuerpo y las partes del bate, al igual que el bote de basura, entonces los trozos del bate comenzaron a levitar , ante la mirada atónita de dinky quien observaba como el bate comenzó a unirse y la enorme fisura que separaba el mango de la punta comenzó a desaparecer mientras las astillas volaban de donde estabas hasta el objeto colocándose en su posición original, en pocos segundos el bate estuvo listo, completamente reparado, era como si jamás se hubiera dañado entonces el aura que lo rodeaba se desvaneció poco a poco hasta desaparecer y el objeto descendió lentamente hasta los cascos de la impactada potrilla quien solo miraba asombrada dicho objeto, mientras su mandíbula colgaba y en su rostro se veía una clara expresión de admiración por el potro de color negro.

Después de unos minutos ditzy bajo diciendo – Zeon solo encontré esto no se si te sirva – mientras sujetaba una cinta adhesiva – no te preocupes ditzy ya nos encargamos del problema – dijo el corcel y después le señalo el bate

– wow como lo lograste esta como nuevo – dijo Ditzy mientras tomaba el objeto de los cascos de su aun paralizada hija, a lo que Zeon respondió acercándose a la escalera para después recargarse en ella sonriendo como galán de novela de bajo presupuesto – bueno Ditzy yo tengo muchos talentos – dijo el corcel para después levantar una ceja y guiñarle a la pegaso, todo habría salido de maravilla si no fuera porque en ese instante el casco con el que se apoyaba se resbalo del barandal de metal haciendo que el confiado poni se resbalara, cayendo al suelo en la forma más ridícula posible, haciendo que la pegaso cubriera su boca con un casco para intentar disimular la risa al ver esto.

Ditzy no hizo preguntas de como el corcel había logrado reparar el bate y dinky no dijo nada pues sabía que su madre no le creería una sola palabra y claro Zeon lo negaría todo, así que los tres desayunaron tranquilamente para después salir pues Ditzy tenía que trabajar y Dinky iría a la escuela, por su parte Zeon decidió acompañar a Ditzy pues era una buena oportunidad de conocer el pueblo más afondo, así que los tres se pusieron en camino.

Tras dejar a dinky en el colegio Zeon y ditzy caminaron hacia la oficina de correos de ponyville haciendo el trayecto más ameno conversando – y dime Zeon ¿de dónde eres? –

\- digamos que de muy lejos Ditzy –

\- ¿pero de dónde? – insistió la pegaso

\- solo te puedo decir que llegar hasta ahí es casi imposible si no tienes las "herramientas" adecuadas – la pegaso no comprendía muy bien las palabras del poni negro pero le dio la impresión de que su nuevo amigo no quería hablar mucho sobre su hogar así que rápidamente cambio el tema

– emmm y ¿qué piensas hacer ahora Zeon? – pregunto la pegaso mientras caminaban

\- bueno supongo que buscare un trabajo, no me parece correcto vivir a expensas de ti Ditzy, ya me has ayudado mucho dándome un techo donde dormir – Ditzy sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Zeon y entonces una idea cruzo por su mente así que se quedó mirando al potro fijamente por unos segundos sin decir nada, Zeon al darse cuenta de esto pregunto algo asustado

– ¿te encuentras bien Ditzy? – la pegaso asintió y luego tomo a Zeon de las patas para después elevarlo sin más explicación para después comenzar a volar a toda prisa hasta la oficina de correos y cuando llegaron la pegaso dejo caer al potro el cual por la inercia termino estampado en uno de los muros exteriores de la oficina mientras Ditzy volaba hasta un cartelón lleno de papeles tomando uno a toda prisa para después regresar con Zeon – ¡mira! –Dijo Ditzy mientras le mostraba un panfleto al aturdido corcel – ¿qué es eso ditzy? – pregunto Zeon mientras se reincorporaba, ditzy con una sonrisa respondió

– están contratando a un nuevo cartero para la zona este del pueblo, que te parece Zeon te gustaría ser cartero – el poni miro a Ditzy no muy convencido de su idea pero entonces se dio cuenta que la pegaso le estaba dando no solo un medio para conocer más afondo ponyville sino que también tendría la oportunidad de saber de aquellos ponis solitarios a quienes nadie extrañaría.

-sabes ditzy es una gran idea – dijo Zeon sonriendo de forma macabra mientras la pegaso un tanto asustada por la reacción del potro respondió – eh bien… entonces vamos a hablar con Box Speed –

Así los dos entraron a la oficina y ya en el interior tanto el poni color negro como Ditzy comenzaron a caminar en medio del caos que era aquella oficina, mientras Ditzy le explicaba a Zeon como funcionaba aquel lugar; los unicornios usaban su magia para hacer levitar las cartas frente a ellos revisando su destino para luego ponerlos en diferentes contenedores, de donde los ponis terrestres las tomaban para acomodarlas en pequeñas pacas para después colocar estas sobre una de cinco diferentes mesas con un letrero colgando sobre cada una de ellas respectivamente los cuales decían norte, sur, este, oeste y entregas de largas distancias, así los carteros tomaban las pacas de cartas y paquetes para salir a repartirlos por todo el pueblo y otras ciudades, el poni color negro se quedó parado sorprendido de que un montón de caballitos de colores chillones pudieran organizarse tan bien para no verse abrumados por la inmensa cantidad de correspondencia que circulaba en aquel lugar, entonces la voz de Ditzy lo llamo – Zeon ven –

Al escuchar la voz de la pegaso Zeon salió de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta que la pegaso ya se encontraba del otro lado de la oficina moviendo una de sus patas de un lado al otro para que Zeon pudiera localizarla entre todo el movimiento de aquel lugar.

Rápidamente el corcel de crin blanca corrió hasta donde estaba la pegaso tropezando varias veces con los ponis que correteaban de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente llego al lado de Ditzy, así ambos ponis lograron alcanzar la oficina del jefe de correos, dispuestos a entrar, cuando una voz masculina grito – Ditzy espera –.

Al voltear la pegaso vio quien la llamaba, un poni color marrón con una cutie mark en forma de carta con un corazón en el centro – hola Note hearth, buenos días – dijo ditzy mientras le sonreía al potro pero este un tanto nervioso y asustado respondió en voz baja – Ditzy mejor que tomes tu mochila y salgas cuanto antes, Box Speed te está buscando y parece muy molesto – la pegaso de color gris al escuchar esto bajo las orejas y reflejo preocupación en su rostro

– pero necesito verlo quería que conociera a Zeon, el viene a solicitar el puesto para la zona este-, Note hearth al escuchar esto volteo a ver al poni terrestre de crin blanca, encontrándose con la mirada seria e intimidante de este, así que rápidamente el poni color marrón aparto la mirada, nervioso por la presencia del corcel – eh bueno no sé, yo creo que este trabajo no le queda… - hearth notes entonces bajo la vos y continuo - creo que le queda mejor el trabajo de sicario –

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Zeon un tanto molesto.

\- eh no nada… digo que ojala te den el trabajo – dijo el cartero nervioso y después se dio media vuelta corriendo hasta la mesa con el letrero que decía "entregas de larga distancia" tomando una paca de correspondencia y saliendo a toda prisa del lugar.

Después de ver como Note hearth se iba corriendo los dos ponis se dispusieron a entrar en la oficina del jefe de correo así que ditzy levanto una de sus patas para tocar la puerta pero cuando iba a dar el primer golpe esta se abrió de repente y de la oficina salió un poni pegaso algo robusto con sombra de barba y cara de pocos amigos gritando – ¡DITZY HOOVES VEN AQUÍ AHORA! – Pues no se había percatado que la pegaso estaba frente a él; la pegaso al ver lo enfadado que se encontraba su jefe paso saliva y dijo – a… aquí estoy jefe –

El malhumorado pegaso entonces con voz autoritaria pregunto – Hooves puedes explicarme porque tienes correspondencia de hace un mes retrasada en tu mesa– Ditzy temerosa corrió detrás de Zeon para después presentarlo intentando evadir la pregunta – eh bueno jefe tengo una buena excusa… pero antes déjeme presentarle a Zeon, el viene a solicitar el puesto de cartero para la zona este –

La pegaso entonces empujo al poni de color negro poniéndolo frente al enojado pegaso que respondió –así que quieres el trabajo… - box Speed entonces miro de los cascos a la cabeza al corcel y dijo – no ni hablar, no me das nada de confianza chico y que seas amigo de Hooves es la peor carta de presentación que podrías tener así que no, lo siento –

Al escuchar esto la pegaso comenzó a replicar – pero… pero… -

Box Speed entonces interrumpió a la pegaso - pero nada hooves ahora ve a hacer tú trabajo antes de que me plantee abrir otra plaza en la zona norte –

Tras decir esto box Speed regreso a la oficina antes de que ninguno de los dos ponis pudiera decir nada más, cerrando la puerta de golpe dejando a ditzy con las palabras en la boca.

– lo siento Zeon, lo arruine todo otra vez – dijo la pegaso bajando sus orejas y reflejando una gran tristeza en su semblante, pero Zeon le respondió

– no te preocupes Ditzy ahora mismo hablo con él, ya verás que lo convenzo para que me de el trabajo – para después mostrarle una sonrisa a la yegua que se ofreció a apoyarlo pero este se negó diciéndole que fuera a trabajar y pidiéndole que no se preocupara pues obtendría el puesto, Ditzy aunque algo preocupada acepto y Zeon entro solo a la oficina donde el pegaso revisaba unos documentos en su escritorio entonces este saco su mirada del papeleo enterrándola en Zeon mientras decía

– Ahora que quieres ya te dije que no sirves para esto – Zeon entonces cerró la puerta y dijo

\- si por supuesto, solo quería preguntarle qué era eso que está flotando en su oficina – el poni entonces señalo una pequeña burbuja con un tenue brillo color carmesí que flotaba sobre Box Speed; este al voltear a verla quedo paralizado, hipnotizado por la pequeña y extraña esfera incapaz de decir o hacer nada – bien Box escucha ahora atentamente – dijo Zeon sonriendo de forma sínica – en cuanto yo reviente esa esfera tú vas a contratarme sin hacer más preguntas, entendido – el embelesado pegaso solo asintió con la cabeza mientras un hilo de baba salía de la comisura de su boca, mientras Zeon terminaba de darle instrucciones a box Speed para después intentar chasquear los dedos lo que hizo que se sintiera estúpido pues recordó que ahora no tenía dedos, así que golpeo uno de sus cascos contra el suelo haciendo que la pequeña esfera resplandeciente se reventara – eh… eh y como te iba diciendo Zeon tú me das mucha confianza así que estas contratado, ahora ve a fuera para que te den tu uniforme y ponte a trabajar cuanto antes entendido – dijo box aun algo aturdido para después sacar un papel de su escritorio y ponerle un sello dándoselo al corcel el cual lo tomo con la boca para después retirarse.

Mientras salía de la oficina con una sonrisa escucho como su despistada benefactora gritaba – devuélvemela –

al voltear vio como un pegaso de color azul oscuro levantaba con su casco una mochila con un muffin dibujado en el costado mientras Ditzy intentaba quitársela en vano pues el pegaso era mucho más alto que ella,- vamos Derpy intenta quitármela – la pegaso molesta respondió – no me llames así Mail Black – el pegaso entonces se rio de Ditzy mientras le decía – y si no lo hago que Derpy, vas a perder mi correo como siempre haces con el tuyo – tras decir esto el pegaso se comenzó a reír a carcajadas pero Zeon que observaba desde la puerta de Box se dirigió al lugar donde el brabucón molestaba a la pegaso de melena dorada para quitarle la mochila devolviéndosela a Ditzy para después voltearse frente al pegaso el cual dijo con un tono burlón - que quieres, que no ves que estoy hablando con esa tonta de ojos viscos – al escuchar esto el poni de color negro frunció el ceño para después empujar al pegaso haciendo que este retrocediera varios pasos tambaleándose por la fuerza del corcel negro.

Al recuperar el equilibrio el pegaso avanzo hacia el poni negro pegando su cara frente a la suya

– así te tenemos un héroe – dijo el busca pleitos, por su parte Zeon solo sonrió deforma sínica para después volver a empujar al pegaso esta vez logrando que este cayera al suelo haciendo que el movimiento en la oficina se detuviera, pues todos los ahí presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia el pegaso mientras Zeon avanzaba hacia el con la intención de golpearlo pero cuando estaba a punto de darle con su pesuña en la cara Ditzy se interpuso - Zeon no detente, no vale la pena – dijo la pegaso de ojos dorados apoyándose sobre el poni de color negro para que este se detuviera, Zeon al ver a la pegaso tan preocupada retrocedió un poco pero cuando las cosas parecían tranquilizarse, el pegaso brabucón aun algo aturdido aprovecho la intervención de Ditzy para levantarse, lanzando un golpe con todas sus fuerzas esperando que le diera al poni negro, Zeon al ver que el errático casco del pegaso iba a golpear a Ditzy se puso rápidamente frente a la pegaso para recibir el impacto, al ver esto todos en a qué lugar soltaron al unísono un – ¡ah! – mientras algunos esperaban ver al poni negro retorciéndose de dolor por el golpe que acababa de recibir en las costillas, pero para sorpresa de muchos incluyendo el pegaso que le avía conectado el golpe, Zeon no solo no parecía haber sufrido daño, si no que este actuaba como si el pegaso ni siquiera lo hubiera tocado – eso es todo lo que tienes – dijo Zeon – bien pues ahora es mi turno –

El potro de crin blanca entonces levanto uno de sus cascos mientras ditzy intentaba detenerlo en vano pero justo cuando lanzo su golpe una voz se escuchó por toda la oficina – que rayos creen que hacen, ahí trabajo que hacer – dijo muy molesto Box Speed haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo incluyendo a Zeon quien detuvo su pezuña a escasos centímetros del rostro del brabucón, Box Speed entonces señalo a Zeon, a Ditzy y al pegaso brabucón que había comenzado todo

– ustedes tres que rayos creen que están haciendo, ahí entregas… ¡muévanse! – al escuchar esto el pegaso empujo a Zeon para después dirigirse a la mesa que decía "Oeste" tomando una paca de correspondencia y metiéndola a su mochila para después dirigirse a la entrada pero antes de salir grito – ¡ey tú, nuevo! – Zeon volteo a ver al pegaso y este lo señalo con su pata para después poner su casco cerca de su cuello moviéndolo de izquierda a derecha, lanzándole una sonrisa sínica la poni negro para después salir volando.

\- vaya parece que ya tienes un nuevo amigo - dijo con sarcasmo una unicornio de color azul claro con una melena ondulada de color blanca que tenía una cutie mark en forma de esfera de cristal con una carta a dentro, para después acercarse a Ditzy y a Zeon

–hola glass, buenos días -

\- hola ditzy veo que tienes un nuevo amigo – la pegaso sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras glass extendía su casco para saludar al potro

– mucho gusto Glass, cartera de la zona sur, que tal –

\- mucho gusto soy Zeon –

\- bueno Zeon mejor aprovecha el día porque tienes mucho trabajo por delante –

Dijo Glass tras lo cual señalo la mesa con el letrero de "este" que ahora pertenecía al poni la cual se desbordaba de pacas de correspondencia – Wow enserio tengo que repartir todo eso – ambas yeguas afirmaron con la cabeza

– sí, así es y créeme entre más te tardes más se te acumulara así que cascos a la obra pero antes –

Rápidamente Glass saco una cinta métrica con la que comenzó a medir al potro para luego entrar en la bodega, tras unos segundos salió levitando un uniforme de cartero y una mochila entregándoselos al poni terrestre– aquí tienes Zeon tu uniforme y tu mochila te sugiero que le mandes bordar algo con lo que la puedas identificar porque por aquí todos tienen una igual así que es fácil confundirlas

– Zeon tomo la mochila y pregunto – ¿cómo que debo ponerle, mi nombre o algo así? –

Glass respondió – bueno puede ser lo que tú quieras, algo con lo que tú puedas reconocerla, algún dibujo, tu nombre o tu cutie mark como yo -

\- cutie… ¿Qué? – Pregunto Zeon, - ya sabes tú cutie mark – respondió Glass para después señalar sus flancos, Zeon miro el tatuaje que estaba en el trasero de la cartera preguntándose que tenia de especial, ¿Por qué le darían un nombre tan extraño a un simple tatuaje? Y más importante ¿porque todos tenían uno diferente?, sin duda era un misterio para el corcel, el cual se acercó a Ditzy para a mirar fijamente su tatuaje de burbujas para después comenzar a tocarlo, en ese momento Glass llamo la atención del potro el cual al salir de sus pensamientos vio a Glass roja como un tomate mientras decía con voz entrecortada – eh Zeon no se… que tanta confianza se tienen tú y Ditzy pero hacer eso en público es un poco… bueno – el poni negro en ese momento se dio cuenta que todos en la oficina lo estaban mirando, algunos con una sonrisa pícara, otros apenados por la escena y algunos más mirándolo con indignación, mientras Ditzy por su parte temblaba con la cara roja y unas lágrimas se dejaban ver en su rostro, entonces la enfurecida pegaso tomo su mochila llena de correo y se la estrello en la cabeza al ignorante poni de forma repetida mientras le gritaba - ¡idiota!- Zeon lo único que podía hace era cubrirse esperando que la enfurecida pegaso se tranquilizara; Ditzy continuo golpeando al poni terrestre de color negro asta cansarse para después colocarse la mochila y salir volando de la oficina lanzándole una mirada furiosa a Zeon, por su parte Glass solo se le quedo mirando al poni como si deseara convertirlo en piedra por los siguientes mil años mientras decía – potros, todos son iguales ven unos bonitos flancos y pierden la cabeza ¡ju! – para después lanzarle una mirada de desprecio al corcel mientras se retiraba para cumplir con sus deberes.

-perfecto ahora soy una especie de degenerado que gusta de tocar el trasero a las ponis ¿Qué más me puede pasar? – se preguntaba Zeon mientras cubría su cara con uno de sus casco a la par que escuchaba como los demás trabajadores de aquel lugar murmuraba y se reían evidentemente por lo que había sucedido con Ditzy, al percatarse de esto Zeon se puso el uniforme a toda prisa, lleno la mochila de toda la correspondencia que pudo y salió corriendo del lugar intentado huir de tan humillante situación.

Ya en el exterior el poni de color negro se puso a pensar en la vergonzosa citación en la que había puesto a Ditzy – bien hecho idiota te da un lugar donde quedarte y lo primero que se te ocurre es meterle mano… digo casco, ahora que voy a hacer – se dijo si mismo mientras golpeaba su cabeza con una pared – ok le pediré disculpas en cuanto la vea, aunque no creo que sea suficiente – mientras pensaba en la mejor solución para no perder la amistad de la pegaso y tampoco su nuevo hogar vio a un poni colocando un pastel en la ventana, en ese momento la solución se revelo en su mente

– ya sé, le llevare algunos muffins y con eso tal vez me perdone – la idea era perfecta o lo sería si no fuera porque el potro no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde podía conseguir los panecillos o si la pegaso tenía algún tipo que prefiriera por encima de otros , al darse cuenta de todo esto el poni se cubrió la cabeza con sus cascos muy deprimido, cuando de pronto la pequeña dinky apareció en su mente – eso es, la niña me puede ayudar en esto – y sin pensarlo dos veces el poni negro se convirtió en una sombra para después deslizarse a toda velocidad por el suelo.

En tanto del otro lado del pueblo dinky quien había estado jugando con sus amigos mientras comenzaban las clases caminaba tranquilamente hacia la escuela mientras saludaba a sus compañeros y contemplaba a lo lejos a su maestra la cual le daba la bienvenida a todos sus alumnos con una gran sonrisa junto a la entrada del edificio mientras la campana de la escuela sonaba dándole a entender a los potrillos que era hora de entrar a clases, así que tanto dinky como los demás potrillos que estaban a su alrededor corrieron para entrar, pero cuando la pequeña unicornio estaba a unos centímetros de la entrada una sombra se abalanzo sobre ella, para sorpresa y terror de la profesora que solo vio como el oscuro manto caía sobre dinky para después desaparecer con esta sin dejar rastro.

En cuestión de segundos la sombra atravesó gran parte del pueblo hasta llegar a un callejón donde no había nadie para después escupir a la aturdida unicornio y después tomar su forma poni

– niña necesito tu ayuda – grito Zeon apenas segundos después de recobrar su forma original mientras la confundida potrilla se ponía en pie tambaleante hasta que finalmente se recobró del todo y alterada dijo – Zeon que pasa, nos ataca otro poni-humo –

\- no dinky es mucho peor – respondió el potro negro, dinky miro al corcel con terror y antes de decir nada paso saliva muy asustada - ¿Qué pasa Zeon? –

\- dinky tu madre –

\- si – dijo la pequeña unicornio muy nerviosa

\- bueno ella –

-si – la pequeña paso saliva mientras miraba muy asustada a Zeon

\- está furiosa conmigo – al escuchar esto Dinky miro al potro furiosa y respondió – y solo por eso me secuestraste de la escuela, frente mi maestra-

El potro negro reflexiono sobre esto por unos segundos - ¡sí! Supongo que eso no fue una de mis mejores ideas, en especial si quiero conservar un perfil bajo, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta – después alzo los hombros y le sonrió a la potrilla que no podía creer que Zeon se tomara algo así tan a la ligera – bien y porque me secuestraste Zeon –

\- veras dinky necesito que me digas cuales son los muffins favoritos de tu madre y donde conseguirlos –

\- bueno a ella le gustan todos los muffins pero supongo que si hay algunos que le gusten por encima de los demás son los de zarzamora y donde conseguirlos eso es fácil, en sugar cube corner –

\- y donde esta eso niña –

\- en el centro del pueblo Zeon –

Zeon regreso a su forma de sombra y subió hasta lo alto de un edificio, ya ahí, de la mancha oscura que ahora era su cuerpo emergió su cabeza la cual comenzó a voltear en todas direcciones

– Es un edificio con forma de árbol – grito el potro

\- ¡no eso es la biblioteca busca un edificio rosa adornado en el techo como si fuera un pastel! –

\- ya lo vi – grito Zeon para después regresar rápidamente al suelo colocándose debajo de la potrilla tras lo cual retomo su forma poni haciendo que dinky quedara sobre su lomo – bien hora de regresarte a la escuela – dijo Zeon, pero Dinky al escuchar esto se negó diciendo – estás loco, no voy a regresar ahora, Zeon -

\- ¿porque no dinky? –

\- porque si regreso Zeon, tendría que explicarle a la señorita cheerrilee porque una sombra me comió frente a sus ojos – el potro se froto la barbilla por unos instantes mientras analizaba la situación

– supongo que tienes razón niña, bien entonces vamos – así el maldito y la pequeña unicornio avanzaron dispuestos a encontrar el regalo perfecto para la pegaso pero cuando apenas Zeon había dado unos cuantos pasos sintió que alguien lo observaba y rápidamente bajo a la pequeña de su lomo colocándola detrás de ella para después observar a su alrededor a la vez que se colocaba en posición de combate golpeando el suelo con uno de sus cascos a la vez que exhalaba con fuerza por su nariz – ¿Zeon que pasa? – pregunto la pequeña unicornio pero su pregunta solo fue contestada con silencio mientras el poni negro miraba los callejones y tejados a su alrededor, como buscando a algo o al alguien, pero después de varios minutos en los cuales no pasó nada el corcel se tranquilizó y dijo – creo que era solo mi imaginación – para después levantar a la pequeña y continuar su camino – que fue eso Zeon – pregunto Dinky aun algo asustada – nada niña, creí haber sentido algo pero supongo que solo fue que estoy algo nervioso – sin decir nada más el potro retomo su camino con la pequeña unicornio en su espalda – bien vamos Dinky ahí que ir por esos muffins – dijo el potro pero su acompañante pregunto – Zeon porque tienes una mochila como la de mi mamá – el corcel sonrió y con aires de grandeza respondió – simple Dinky estás viendo al nuevo cartero de la zona este de este pueblucho apestoso -

A la potrilla le molesto un poco el comentario de Zeon sobre ponyville pero lo dejo pasa pues había algo que le preocupaba mas – emm Zeon entonces no deberías primero entregar todo eso antes de ir a comprar muffins y ahora que lo pienso tienes dinero – al escuchar esto Zeon pregunto - ¿entonces usan dinero en este mundo? -

\- claro que usamos dinero Zeon o que pensabas que mi mama trabajaba por joby –

\- no claro que no dinky pero pensé que le pagaban con zanahorias o heno o algo así –

\- claro que no Zeon, enserio necesitas aprender más sobre nosotros – el potro exhalo por su nariz mientras hacia una mueca de fastidio para después responder – bien, bien hagamos esto vamos a repartir el correo y después vamos por los muffins te parece – la potrilla asintió pero después pregunto – pero si no tienes dinero como vas a pagarlos –

\- simple niña, los robaremos –

\- ¡que! claro que no, no puedes hacer eso –

\- claro que si dinky, es muy sencillo, tú me esperas afuera para avisarme si viene alguien mientras yo entro, pido los muffins y cuando el dependiente me los de, le estrello la cabeza en el mostrador dejándolo inconsciente y nos vamos para cuando despierte nosotros ya estaremos en casa disfrutándolos –

La unicornio miraba a Zeon asustada y preocupada mientras un tic en su ojo se dejaba ver, no podía creer como el poni terrestre podía decir algo tan grave sin siquiera pestañear

– Zeon no vamos a robarle nada a nadie yo, tengo dinero así que olvídate de esa locura – el corcel frunció el ceño y apático respondió

\- ¡bien si quieres hacerlo del modo aburrido, adelante¡ - así el poni negro puso cascos a la obra para repartir el correo mientras dinky le ayudaba orientándolo por las calles del pueblito e incluso en algunas ocasiones llevando ella algunos paquetes hasta su destino, así pasaron las horas hasta que finalmente terminaron el trabajo ya entrada la tarde así que ambos se dirigieron a sugar cube corner para comprar los muffins que Zeon usaría a modo de soborno para que ditzy lo perdonara por lo de aquella mañana.

El potro caminaba tranquilamente mientras dinky disfrutaba el paseo sentada en el lomo de Zeon cuando la torre del reloj de ponyville sonó marcando las seis de la tarde, en ese momento Zeon alarmado se quitó el reloj de bolsillo que traía colgando en su pecho abriéndolo y al hacerlo una mueca de horror se dibujó en el corcel – como pude haber olvidado algo tan importante – se reclamó el poni mientras miraba el interior del reloj el cual ahora tenía cinco de los seis pares de números en ceros y en el último par el primer número era cero y el segundo era un tres – no, no, no como pude dejar que esto pasara – se reclamó el poni mientras pasaba uno de sus cascos frente a la caratula del reloj dejando ver lo siguiente 00:00:00:02:59:23, dinky que no entendía nada solo se le quedó mirando al reloj y luego pregunto – Zeon que pasa porque de pronto te ves tan asustado – el potro señalo el primer par de ceros y dijo – años, meses, días, horas, minutos y segundos, eso es lo que representa cada par de ceros en este reloj dinky y es lo que viviré – al escuchar esto la potrilla se asustó pues si eran ciertas las palabras del poni terrestre, el reloj anunciaba que a Zeon solo le quedaban tres horas de vida y contando – entonces Zeon dijo con voz firme - Dinky sujétate con fuerza, rápido te voy a dejar en tu casa y después… - dinky paso saliva asustada y pregunto – y después que… - Zeon la miro muy serio pero no dijo nada, para después salir corriendo.

Así los dos ponis se dirigieron a la casa de Dinky pero Zeon que sabía que eso tardaría mucho dijo – Dinky cambio de planes tu mama debe estar aún cerca de la zona donde trabaja verdad – la potrilla afirmo – si supongo ¿Por qué? –

\- te llevare con ella ya no tengo tiempo de cruzar todo el pueblo – la unicornio confundida pregunto – pero porque no te conviertes en sombra como lo hiciste antes – Zeon al escuchar esto, se mostró enfadado y dijo – porque si lo hago el reloj correrá más rápido Dinky –

\- ósea que cuando lo hiciste antes… - el potro interrumpió a la pequeña diciendo

– así es Dinky cuando fui por ti a la escuela gaste mucha energía, fue algo estúpido –

Entonces el poni se detuvo de golpe dando un gran salto hasta el tejado de una de las muchas casas que rodeaban el lugar para después comenzar a brillar, Dinky al ver esto intento detener al poni, pues sabía que el resplandor que emanaba el potro era alguna clase de hechizo – ¿Zeon que haces? – reclamo la potrilla mientras jalaba la melena del poni terrestre

– necesito encontrar a tu madre, Dinky y tranquila que este hechizo no gasta tanto poder, en ese momento de Zeon salió una luz carmesí que recorrió las calles de todo ponyville haciendo que todo aquel que era alcanzado por esta luz brillara por unos instantes – eh un segundo yo he visto esto antes – exclamo la pequeña unicornio - así es como te encontré ayer dinky – respondió el poni color negro – pero eso no importa ahora, ya sé dónde está tu madre vamos ahí que darse prisa – Dinky afirmo con la cabeza y Zeon bajo del tejado para nuevamente salir corriendo en busca de la pegaso de melena dorada.

Mientras tanto Ditzy se encontraba aun repartiendo el correo con una alegre sonrisa, la cual solo desaparecía brevemente cuando alguno de los habitantes del pintoresco pueblo llamaba su atención para regresarle alguna carta que la pegaso había entregado por error en sus respectivos domicilios, incluso parecía que la pegaso ya había olvidado el penoso incidente con Zeon en la oficina, parecía que ese día seria uno de tantos otros días hasta que llego a una zona de almacenes muy poco transitada pues por desgracias en ese instante el pegaso que esa mañana se había peleado con Zeon apareció – vaya cabeza de aire, perece que al fin aprendiste a meter las cartas en los buzones – dijo el pegaso en tono burlón mientras Ditzy abrazaba su mochila para que el brabucón no se la quitara de nuevo, mientras decía con un tono tímido y temeroso- déjame en paz Mail Black – el pegaso entonces se acercó a la asustada pegaso colocando uno de sus casco cerca de su oreja mientras sonreía sínicamente - ¿Cómo dijiste algo? Sabes que, no importa, de ti no creo que salga nada inteligente, ¿sabes porque?, porque todo lo que hay en esa tonta cabeza rubia es aire, enserio no sé ni cómo te dejan tener a tu cargo a una potrilla, seguro esa pequeña estaría más segura en garras de una hidra que contigo, sin mencionar lo que la debes avergonzar con esa tonta mirada que tienes – Mail Black hizo una pequeña pausa en su ataque verbal hacia la pegaso para descubrir su ojo desviado el cual ocultaba con el fleco de su melena con un violento movimiento de casco – si yo fuera ella, hace mucho que hubiera huido de casa – termino de decir el pegaso para segundos después comenzar a reírse a carcajadas de la pegaso de color gris que lo único que podía hacer era comenzar a llorar par después salir corriendo tan deprisa que ni siquiera noto que paso a un lado de Zeon y Dinky quienes miraban la cruel escena indignados, Dinky entonces bajo del lomo del poni negro y se dispuso a encarar al cruel pegaso pero Zeon la detuvo

– Zeon porque me detienes – dijo Dinky muy molesta pero el poni evadió su pregunta diciendo – ve a ver como está tu madre, Dinky –

\- pero Zeon…-

\- ¡VE AHORA! – grito el potro mientras exhibía una mirada llena de odio hacia el pegaso y apretaba la mandíbula intentando contener su enojo frente a la potrilla, Dinky al ver esto retrocedió lentamente temerosa para después salir corriendo en busca de su mamá mientras el poni negro caminaba hacia Mail Black el cual aún seguía riendo sin control hasta que lo tuvo frente a frente - pero que tenemos, aquí el héroe de esta mañana – dijo el pegaso en tono burlón mientras Zeon lo miraba furioso – así que vienes a salvar a esa tonta de nuevo como un…- antes de que el potro terminara de hablar una fuerza invisible lo golpeo lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás y cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo el pegaso fue suspendido en el aire por los Zarcillos espectrales de Zeon, el pegaso asustado no entendía que estaba pasando cuando de pronto los tentáculos hechos de humo negro comenzaron a estrujar al potro cada vez más fuerte mientras este podía sentir como una a una su costillas comenzaban a ceder por la brutal presión que los fantasmagóricos miembros ejercían sobre él; Mail Black quiso gritar pero la fuerza ejercida sobre su cuerpo se lo impidió, solo podía mirar al poni negro que estaba frente a él, sonreír mientras sentía como el oxígeno le faltaba y sus huesos eran pulverizados sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

– que pasa campeón de pronto ya no te sientes tan valiente – dijo Zeon mientras con desprecio miraba al pegaso retorciéndose mientras comenzaba a quedar inconsciente, en ese instante Zeon dejo caer al pegaso para que este se recuperara u poco – no te duermas amigo aún no hemos terminado – exclamo Zeon mientras Mail black se arrastraba lastimosamente por el suelo intentando gritar cosa que no consiguió pues apenas jalo un poco de aire cuando un dolor inmenso lo invadió.

– no puedes gritar amiguito, es lo que pasa cuando tus costillas se revientan, eso de respirar se vuelve muy incómodo y ya no digamos gritar – dijo Zeon mientras una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en su rostro - a y por cierto debo agradecerte que hayas elegido este lugar para fastidiar a la poni que me dio un hogar, solo mira a tu alrededor aislado, poco visible, no debe haber un alma en todo el lugar , es el sitio perfecto para que sea tu tumba -, al escuchar esto el pegaso comenzó a jadear y a arrastrarse intentando huir del potro mientras Zeon se acercaba a él para después usar sus extraños poderes levantando al pegaso una vez más sujetándolo por el cuello elevándolo varios centímetros del suelo, entonces Zeon comenzó a cambiar, su cuerpo adquirió una estado gaseoso como si estuviera hecho de nubes oscuras y sus ojos resplandecieron en un tono amarillo mientras sus dientes se convertían en hileras de filosos colmillos, el pegaso comenzó a sollozar mientras su agresor se deformaba en un ser que el jamás creyó ver ni en sus peores pesadillas.

Cuando el cambio de Zeon termino, una voz o más bien un aterrador eco salió de entre las sombras de cada rincón en aquel lugar diciendo – sabe Mail yo siempre he pensado que todos tenemos una utilidad en este mundo y creo que finalmente se cuál es el tuyo –en ese instante Zeon inmovilizo las cuatro patas del poni y entonces abrió la boca frente al pegaso.

Poco a poco diminutas esferas de luz comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de Mail black para flotar hacia la boca de Zeon por algunos segundo mientras el pelaje del pegaso se tornaba de un color gris opaco y su cutie mark comenzaba a desaparecer a la vez que sus ojos se nublaban hasta perder cualquier señal de vida en ellos, entonces cuando el pegaso comenzaba a cerrar los ojos una mano humana salió de la amalgama deforme que ahora era el cuerpo de Zeon para tomar su rostro mientras un cara cubierta por una máscara blanca y una capucha roja se acercaban a este – aun no te vayas – dijo Zeon mientras dejaba caer a su víctima al piso sujetándolo únicamente de la cabeza – antes de que termine de comerme tu corrupta alma quería que supieras que me encargare de que tu pequeña y dulce hermanita tenga el mismo destino que tu – el moribundo pegaso al escuchar esto comenzó a quejarse intentando decir algo pero ya no era capaz de articular palabra alguna – si así es Mail black ahora se de tu hermanita, de donde vive, de como cuando eran pequeños la llevabas a jugar a la pradera que está cerca de everfree para que no viera como tu padre golpeaba a su madre y de lo que hiciste para protegerla del borracho de tu padre, dime Mail que se siente, matar a tu propio padre, debe ser una experiencia excitante ¿no? – el pegaso temblaba aterrado mientras escuchaba como el ser que estaba frente a él, le contaba sus más grandes secretos, cosas que solo el pegaso podía saber ahora Zeon las sabia, como era posible era algo que se escapaba del entendimiento de Mail black.

Cuando Zeon termino de atormentar al pegaso detallándole lo que le haría a su hermana apenas tuviera oportunidad. Lo soltó dejando que el pegaso se desplomar en el piso, entonces Zeon estuvo listo para terminar con la vida del ya moribundo pegaso así que levanto uno de sus brazos extendiéndolo hacia donde estaba tirado Mail black haciendo que su palma quedara en dirección a este mientras una pequeña flama aparecía frente a esta para después convertirse en una bola de fuego de color carmesí – esto solo te va a doler un montón, lo sé por experiencia propia – dijo Zeon mientras miraba al aterrado pegaso que intentaba huir arrastrándose desesperadamente sin éxito pues ya no tenía la fuerza para impulsarse – bye bye Mail Black – dijo Zeon listo para lanzarle la esfera ígnea al pegaso pero de pronto Zeon sintió nuevamente una presencia que lo observaba desde lejos así que volteo en todas direcciones mientras la esfera de fuego desaparecía intentando hallar a esta presencia, Mail black al ver esto reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para gritar desesperadamente por ayuda, Zeon al escucharlo rápidamente lo levanto con sus zarcillos espectrales para callarlo, por desgracia para el maldito, los gritos de ayuda del pegaso fueron escuchados y Zeon pudo escuchar como otros ponis se aproximaban, así que simplemente lanzo al pegaso contra un montón de barriles esperando que la fuerza del golpe terminara el trabajo, para después sujetar la mochila del cartero y después tomar su forma de sombra para salir deslizándose del lugar.

Mail black inmovilizado pues el impacto que parecía haber fracturado su columna, se quedó hay tendido durante unos segundo cuando de pronto un pegaso de color amarillo con crin azul y ojos dorados cuya cutie mark era un escudo y una llama apareció – ¡ah por orgoth! que desastre dejan los pequeños - le dijo el pegaso amarillo a Mail black – pero tranquilo, tu y yo vamos a hacernos cargo de este mocoso descuidado - exclamo el poni amarillo mientras le sonreía al inerte pegaso.

Mientras tanto en ese momento cerca del centro de ponyville, Zeon recuperaba su forma de poni en un callejón, lejos de las miradas curiosas de los habitantes de pueblo para después tomar la mochila de Mail black y comenzar a revisarla. Tras varios minutos observando el contenido de la mochila Zeon encontró una bolsa con monedas y alegre se dijo – bingo ahora a conseguir esos muffins – tras lo cual lanzo la mochila a una esquina del callejón para luego lanzarle una bola de fuego carmesí incinerándola por completo tras lo cual se dirigió finalmente a sugar cube corner. Al entrar el potro fue recibido por una hiperactiva poni rosada que dijo – eh yo te conozco eres el poni nuevo-.

Zeon la verla pensó "oh no ella otra vez no" por un momento el potro quiso salir corriendo del establecimiento pero el recuerdo del rostro molesto a la par que avergonzado de la poni que ahora lo acogía en su hogar le dio fuerzas a Zeon para soportar a la irritante poni – hola mmm, pinkie pie verdad –

\- así es Zeon como estas –

\- bien pinkie pie dime este lugar es tuyo –

\- o no Zeon, sugar cube corner es propiedad de el Sr y la Sra. cake yo solo trabajo aquí, bueno también vivo aquí y hago pasteles y… - Zeon interrumpió a pinkie colocando un casco en su boca intentando detener el parloteo de la poni mientras le decía – ok ya entendí por favor puedes darme una orden de muffins con zarzamoras para llevar –

La poni rosada corrió hacia el interior de la cocina para segundos después salir con una bolsa de papel llena de los ricos panecillos – aquí tienes Zeon y dile a Ditzy que espero que los disfrute –

El potro al escuchar esto se quedó helado preguntándose cómo la repostera podía saber que eran para ditzy así que decidido y algo enojado pregunto - como sabes que son para… -

\- como sé que son para Ditzy, simple tontito te vi con ella en la mañana y después cuando ditzy vino como todos los días a comprar un muffin para el almuerzo le pregunte quien eras y ella me dijo que vivirás con ella y su hija un tiempo-, entonces la poni rosada se acercó a Zeon entrecerrando los ojos y susurrando -por cierto Zeon eso que le hiciste a Ditzy es muy pervertido, si yo fuera tu no lo aria más o te meterás en problemas con el Doc. – el poni negro al escuchar esto se puso rojo como un tomate e intento excusarse pero pinkie solo lo miro con una sonrisa pícara mientras el poni apenado pagaba para después intentar salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero entonces tanto el como pinkie se percataron de un grupo de guardias que aparentemente se dirigían en la misma dirección en la cual Zeon había dejado al moribundo Mail black, - ¿que abra pasado? – pregunto pinkie en voz alta mientras Zeon observaba en silencio a los guardias para después dar dos pasos hacia atrás a donde se encontraba una mesa con varios pasteles fingiendo tropezarse para después caer sobre esta derribando los deliciosos postres – Oh por las fuerzas que torpe soy – dijo el poni mientras se levantaba – no te preocupes fue un accidente – dijo pinkie sonriendo pero Zeon insistió efusivamente en pagar los pasteles para después preguntar – disculpa pinkie puedes decir me qué hora es –

\- claro Zeon son las 6:30 pm –

-gracias pinkie, bueno me retiro –dijo amablemente el poni negro para después alzar un casco despidiéndose de la poni rosada, así comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa de la pegaso mientras veía como varios guardias sobrevolaban el pueblo.

Paso una hora en las cuales Zeon camino tranquilamente hasta la casa de Ditzy hasta que final mente llego a su destino entonces se paró cerca de la puerta tomo aire y se dispuso a llamar para que alguna de las dos ponis con las que vivía le abrieran, pero al primer golpe de casco la puerta de madera se abrió un poco, entonces Zeon pensó "por el reino primigenio esas dos son un desastre, dejaron la puerta abierta" tras lo cual entro a la casa pero al hacerlo vio horrorizado el cadáver de un guardia pegaso al cual le habían partido el cuello y arrancado las alas para después con su sangre dejar un mensaje pintado en la pared "ven por tu linda pegaso si te atreves, Zeon"

El potro dejo caer la bolsa de muffins que traía en el hocico para después retroceder impactado por el macabro mensaje para después mirar en todas direcciones buscando pista de a donde pudieron haberse llevado a Ditzy, ahí fue cuando vio a la pequeña unicornio inconsciente cerca de un librero destrozado lo que hacía suponer a Zeon que el secuestrador de Ditzy había lanzado a la pequeña contra este dejándola inconsciente, rápidamente Zeon corrió hasta donde estaba dinky levantándola del suelo para después agitarla un poco intentando que despertara lo cual funciono, pues Dinky tras unos instantes comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente – Z… Zeo… Zeon eres tú –

\- dinky que paso aquí, donde está tu madre – grito el potro, en ese momento la unicornio reacciono dejando caer unas lágrimas mientras decía - se la llevo Zeon, se llevó a mi mamá y dijo que la mataría si no ibas por ella… -.

 **Bien hasta aquí este capítulo y me disculpo por hacerlo tan largo, intentare que los próximos no sean tan largos y bueno ojala les guste.**


	8. La noche de las marionetas

**La noche de las marionetas**

Zeon miraba a la pequeña potra mientras esta lloraba y decía con desesperación – Zeon, se la llevo… se llevó a mi mama… - a la vez que se abrazaba de este, el potro color negro entonces tomo a la pequeña de los hombros y exclamo

– Dinky tranquilízate y dime exactamente que paso –

La pequeña comenzó a relatar lo sucedido - bueno Zeon estábamos mi mamá y yo hablando de lo que había ocurrido con el tonto pegaso que la molesto, cuando llamaron a la puerta –

Zeon pregunto - y quien era Dinky –

\- era un guardia que vino buscándote Zeon –

\- ¿a mí? – pregunto Zeon preocupado – si el dijo que te habías peleado con el jefe de bomberos y que le rompiste un ala – al escuchar esto el potro de ojos amarillos quedo muy confundido pues si bien se había "peleado" con un pegaso este termino con algo más que un ala rota, sin mencionar que Mail black no era el jefe de bomberos, no obstante, no dijo nada y dejo que Dinky continuará hablando,

– pero cuando mi mama y el guardia hablaban otro pegaso apareció y sin decir palabra se paró frente a mi mamá y de pronto ella se desmayó, entonces el guardia intento meterse, el pegaso extraño lo golpeo tan fuerte que salió volando hacia adentro de la casa estrellándose con uno de los muros, yo también intente ayudar a mi mama pero el pegaso malo me sujeto con sus cascos y me dijo que te dijera que fueras al viejo almacén que esta al sur de ponyville si sobrevivías y después me lanzo hacia el librero, ya se ahí que preguntarle al guardia si recuerda otra cosa - Dinky en ese instante se paró lentamente e intento ir en busca del guardia pero Zeon la detuvo pues no quería que la pequeña viera el grotesco espectáculo que estaba en la sala.

Mientras los dos ponis hablaban el cuerpo del guardia comenzó a mostrar pequeños espasmos que fueron aumentando más y más hasta convertirse en violentos movimientos para después detenerse de golpe, de pronto los ojos del guardia se abrieron pero estos eran completamente negros y en el centro donde debería estar el iris solo se veía un circulo de color rojo muy brillante; entonces el guardia comenzó a reincorporarse mientras que por su boca comenzaba a brotar una asquerosa substancia de color negro muy nauseabunda y las venas en todo su cuerpo se resaltaron de un color oscuro que podía verse incluso por encima de su pelaje, por desgracia Zeon que aun retenía a dinky no se percató de esto pues aún continuaba intentando que dinky no viera el cadáver pero entonces dinky dijo – Zeon que es ese olor tan asqueroso –

\- ¿olor? – pregunto el potro de melena blanca para después olfatear un poco mientras dinky quien tapaba su nariz y hacia una mueca de asco decía – ¿en serio no lo hueles?, es como si alguien hubiera dejado un animal muerto por semanas en un rio – en el instante que Zeon escucho esto unas gotas de sudor se dejaron ver en su frente mientras muy asustado volteaba a donde se encontraba el guardia, pero apenas giro la cabeza un casco se estrelló en su rostro, Dinky vio como Zeon salió disparado hacia uno de los muros de la casa por la fuerza del golpe para después ver al corrupto guardia ahí parado con las alas cortadas y un limo negro cayendo de su boca, la pequeña rápidamente retrocedió todo lo que pudo intentando huir del pegaso pero este no le prestó atención alguna pues parecía que todo lo que le interesaba era destruir al poni de color negro, Dinky al ver esto aprovecho tal situación para correr hacia la cocina intentando hallar un arma para ayudar a su amigo.

Mientras tanto el guardia nuevamente alcanzo a Zeon y comenzó a golpear su rostro con una fuerza tal que al estrellar su casco con la cabeza de Zeon esta reventó como si de una sandía se tratara, haciendo que sus sesos salieran volando por todas partes, el guardia entonces se apartó un poco del cuerpo decapitado de Zeon mientras este se resbalaba dejando un rastro de sangre en la pared, entonces el guardia intento tomar el reloj que Zeon tenía en el pecho y justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo, Dinky lo sorprendió golpeándolo con un sartén en la cabeza haciendo que este se tambaleara un poco, por desgracia Dinky vio aterrada como el golpe no sirvió más que para que el guardia zombificado la mirara furioso y comenzara a caminar hacia ella mientras Dinky aterrada soltaba el sartén quedándose inmóvil temblando mientras el retorcido cadáver se acercaba a ella, el pegaso estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando por sorpresa el cuerpo de Zeon se convirtió en humo para después entrar debajo del suelo destrozando el piso de madera pues había tomado la forma de una estalactita que se elevó rápidamente desde el suelo hasta el cuello del corrupto poni cercenándole la cabeza de un solo golpe, tras lo cual la estalactita regreso a su forma gaseosa para después retomar su forma poni para rápidamente lanzarle una bola de fuego carmesí al pegaso incinerando su cuerpo hasta que de este no quedo nada, Zeon entonces cayó al suelo exhausto y respirando con rapidez.

– Zeon que está pasando, porque el guardia se veía así y por qué nos atacó… -preguntaba frenética la potrilla mientras temblaba de miedo, en ese momento el poni macho sujeto a la potrilla y le dijo – Dinky escucha tienes que calmarte – pero Dinky se apartó de los cascos de Zeon y dijo casi gritando – que me calme… como puedes pedirme que me calme, secuestraron a mi mama, la casa es un desastre y acabas de matar a un guardia, ¿cómo me pides que me calme, Zeon? –

Escucha dinky esa cosa ya no era un poni, era solo una marioneta enviada por otro maldito para matarme y en cuanto a tu casa te prometo que la arreglaremos pero ahora ahí que centrarnos en lo verdaderamente importante, hay que recuperar a tu madre- la pequeña asintió mientras intentaba recobrar la calma para después preguntar - ¿pero cómo la salvaremos? –

A lo que Zeon respondió - bueno tú dijiste que el pegaso que se llevó a tu madre te dijo que fuera a un almacén ¿no es así? - dinky movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación mientras Zeon seguía hablando - bien pues iré ahí después de dejarte con las amigas de tu mama - la unicornio al escuchar esto respondió muy exaltada - claro que no yo también quiero ayudarte a salvar a mi mama, además ya sé que esperar de los poni humos o ya se te olvido que te ayude a derrotar al que nos atacó en everfree – entonces una expresión de decisión se dibujó en el rostro de dinky pero Zeon respondió - no, no lo he olvidado dinky, pero esta vez no peleamos contra un maldito desesperado porque su reloj está a punto de llegar a cero, este probable mente nos estuvo siguiendo, estudiándonos y no me cabe la menor duda de que aquel almacén es una trampa - dinky entonces dijo - pues con mayor razón necesitas ayuda - Zeon al ver que la pequeña no sedería en su deseo de ir en busca de su madre tomo una decisión - muy bien dinky tu ganas pero antes dime – Zeon entonces puso su casco detrás de su lomo para crear una pequeña burbuja carmesí la cual comenzó a flotar sobre dinky sin que esta se diera cuenta de su presencia - ¿qué es eso dinky? - pregunto el poni negro señalando a la pequeña burbuja - dinky volteo para mirar la esfera carmesí y cuando lo hizo quedo en trance para después desplomarse sin más - lo siento niña pero esta vez tengo que ir solo - al terminar estas palabras el poni de ojos amarillos subió a la inconsciente potrilla a su espalda para salir rumbo al hogar de Bonbon y Lyra.

Tras un par de horas caminando en la obscuridad de la noche, revisando cuidadosamente cada sombra de cada esquina mientras avanzaba usando como única luz la pequeña esfera con la que había incapacitado a la pequeña yegua, Zeon finalmente llego a su destino y rápidamente toco la puerta.

Mientras esperaba a que las dueñas de la casa abrieran, muchas preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza entre las cuales estaban ¿puedo salvar a Ditzy?, ¿aun seguirá con vida?, ¿Que pensara de mi ahora? Pero entonces mientras el potro se atormentaba a sí mismo una voz macabra se escuchó resonando por todos lados – jajá que gusto finalmente hablar contigo hermano – dijo la voz en tono burlón mientras a Zeon se le erizaban los pelos del lomo y miraba en todas direcciones – tranquilo hermanito solo quería que habláramos un poco antes de tu trágico deceso – Zeon entonces grito – ja crees que soy tan fácil de vencer – mientras fingía valor frente a la espectral voz pero esta solo se dejó escuchar soltando una carcajada – valla que eres divertido Zeon crees que podrás contra mí, tu, no me hagas reír por si no lo has notado yo ya llevo las de ganar sin mencionar que soy mucho más fuerte que tú y después de esta noche lo seré aún más – al terminar de decir esto un gigantesco círculo mágico apareció sobre el pueblo lleno de runas extrañas y tras unos segundos pequeñas esferas de luz comenzaron a salir de todas parte volando directo hacia el circulo, al principio solo eran unas pocas pero poco a poco fueron apareciendo más y más de estas pequeñas esferas hasta que millares de ellas inundaban el cielo nocturno formando una enorme espirar que terminaba en el centro del enorme círculo mágico.

ahora todo estaba claro para Zeon, el plan del maldito era drenar la fuerza vital de todos los habitantes de ponyville y el secuestrador de ditzy no quería destruir a Zeon para ser más fuerte, el solo estaba quitando de su camino a Zeon para que nadie se interpusiera en sus planes, en ese momento la voz dijo victoriosa – por lo que puedo apreciar ya sabes que eh planeado verdad Zeon, entonces ahora entiendes que no puedes ganar porque cuando termine de drenar a los habitantes de ponyville seguiré con toda equestria y finalmente todo este mundo – la terminar sus palabras la macabra voz comenzó a reír como desquiciado mientras Zeon miraba por todas partes como las plantas de los jardines comenzaban a marchitarse, entonces la voz dijo – a y por cierto Zeon como no quiero que me interrumpas mientras ceno envié a unos amiguitos para que te hagan compañía – apenas el sombrío eco termino de decir esto cuando unos gritos aterradores se dejaron escuchar por todas partes.

Zeon entonces a toda prisa tiro la puerta de la casa de Bonbon y Lyra entrando de golpe para después poner a dinky en uno de los sillones de la sala tras lo cual busco a las dueñas de dicho lugar, tras unos segundos encontró a las dos yeguas en la recamara, Lyra estaba recostada en la cama mientras Bonbon que apenas podía moverse intentaba despertarla sin éxito para después caer ella misma en un profundo sueño, Zeon sabía que tal letargo en las dos yeguas era causado por la runa que ahora descansaba sobre ponyville y que si no hacía algo, muy pronto todos los ponis de aquel pueblo morirían incluyendo a dinky así que cual rayo Zeon se colocó en el centro de la sala cerrando los ojos listo para formular un hechizo, en poco segundos su pelaje comenzó a brillar y un círculo mágico apareció debajo de sus cascos para después crecer hasta abarcar la totalidad de la casa y cuando el circulo ya rodeaba todo el edificio de este emergió un escudo de fuerza. – con eso debe bastar – se dijo así mismo Zeon para después tomar unos cubiertos de metal, entonces usando nuevamente su magia fundió los cubiertos creando lo que parecía ser una medalla con el símbolo de orgoth en ella para después acercarla a su hocico y exhalar sobre ella haciendo que el dibujo comenzara a resplandecer en un rojo carmesí, finalmente tomo la pequeña burbuja que uso para dejar inconsciente a dinky y la puso frente a él haciendo que un pequeño destelló surgiera de entre su pelaje y entrara en la esfera tras lo cual coloco ambos objetos entre los cascos de dinky para después acariciar suavemente a melena de la pequeña mientras decía – es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti pequeña buena suerte – tras esto el poni negro salió de la casa decidido a enfrentar a su oscuro hermano.

Zeon comenzó a correr por las oscuras y silenciosas calles del ahora fantasmagórico pueblo pero no logro llegar muy lejos cuando las figuras de tres ponis se dejaron ver en las azoteas para después saltar casi 50 metros hasta donde se encontraba Zeon rápidamente el poni negro se dio cuenta que eran los macabros títeres del maldito que ahora tenían la misión de destruir a Zeon fuera cual fuera el precio, pero el poni de melena blanca no pensaba perder más tiempo del necesario peleando con estas creaturas así que acelero, pero sus perseguidores que ahora tenían el poder para enfrentar a Zeon de igual a igual pronto lo alcanzaron haciendo que este tuviera que detenerse mientras los tres ponis lo rodeaban listos para atacar.

– ey chicos supongo que no podemos hablar de esto como ponis civilizados ¿verdad? – dijo Zeon mientras miraba a los tres potros que evidentemente solo contestaron con un lamento desgarrador mientras de sus bocas caía un limo de color negro – si eso pensé – se respondió a si mismo Zeon, entonces uno de los dos ponis terrestres se abalanzo sobre Zeon intentando golpearlo mientras este se apartaba haciendo que el poni terrestre dejara su casco enterrado en la pared que avía detrás de Zeon quedando atrapado, Zeon al ver esto rápidamente intento incinerar al poni pero el tercer poni que era un unicornio coloco una barrera mágica sobre el corcel atorado impidiendo que Zeon lo destruyera mientras que el otro poni terrestre aprovecho el momento para patear a Zeon lo más fuerte posible haciendo que este atravesara un muro por la fuerza del impacto.

Mientras Zeon se recuperaba del golpe y salía de los escombros del muro que había atravesado pensaba en la difícil situación en la que se encontraba, ya que era evidente que enfrentar a los tres ponis al mismo tiempo era un suicidio, pues aunque físicamente jamás podrían matarlo con el tiempo lograrían su objetivo, quitarle su reloj y entonces todo terminaría entonces cuando todo parecía perdido Zeon tuvo una idea, salió corriendo asegurándose que sus tres agresores lo siguieran y entonces uso sus poderes para dividirse en tres copias idénticas de él haciendo que cada una tomara una ruta diferente y como era de esperar sus tres perseguidores se separaron para capturar a cada una de sus copias.

Después de un breve momento corriendo Zeon llego a la plaza del pueblo con el unicornio esclavizado detrás de él, entonces el poni negro se detuvo y dijo – parece que te has quedado solo amigo – mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba una explosión y con ella un grito dando a entender que uno de los dos ponis terrestres había caído y tras unos segundos desde otra parte del pueblo una segunda explosión igualmente acompañada por otro grito se escucho.

– y con ese son dos parece que ahora solo somos tu y yo – le dijo Zeon al unicornio el cual solo agacho la cabeza para después hacer brillar su cuerno y después levantar de golpe nuevamente la cabeza, al hacer esto un enorme trozo de roca se elevó de golpe debajo de Zeon haciendo que este saliera volando para caer varios metros atrás, mientras el unicornio levitaba carretas, barriles y hasta la estatua que estaba en el centro de la plaza del pueblo para después lanzárselos violentamente a Zeon, el cual esquivaba dichos objetos apenas por unos milímetros y cuando el poni negro creía que ya no podía ponerse peor la situación, el unicornio se paró en dos patas mientras hacía brillar su cuerno para después descender su mitad superior violentamente chocando sus cascos contra el suelo, provocando una violenta explosión que hizo que todo el suelo alrededor del unicornio se elevara violentamente destruyendo todo lo que avía a su paso y haciendo que Zeon quedara atrapado brevemente entre dos enormes rocas, por suerte su habilidad para convertirse en neblina lo ayudo a escapar rápidamente de aquel predicamento, no obstante su enemigo ya había probado ser un rival más que digno.

Mientras Zeon intentaba pensar en una forma de vencer al unicornio, su rival aprovecho para hacer que dos enormes placas de roca solida salieran del suelo tras lo cual intento aplastar al poni negro con ellas como si de un mosquito se tratara, el violento choque de las dos mastodónticas placas hacia que el suelo temblara y que las ventanas de los edificios que rodeaban la plaza reventaran mientras Zeon esquivaba los ataques del unicornio, el poni esclavizado al ver esto lanzo enfurecido una de las dos rocas violentamente haciendo que el edificio que estaba detrás de Zeon quedara completamente en ruinas y una densa nube de polvo se formara haciendo que el unicornio perdiera de vista a Zeon, el poni negro aprovecho esto para arrebatarle el control de la segunda placa de roca al unicornio elevándola con su propia magia para después lanzársela al títere esperando que la gigantesca roca lo aplastara pero una vez más el unicornio se defendió creando una burbuja a modo de escudo quedando completamente ileso para disgusto de Zeon el cual miraba impotente como su enemigo avanzaba intacto entre los escombros para después tele portarse frente al poni de melena blanca y levantarlo por el cuello con sus cascos para después hacer brillar su cuerno listo para decapitar a Zeon con una ráfaga de energía mágica.

En ese instante cuando parecía que el unicornio obtendría el reloj de Zeon este noto que el potro de ojos amarillos sonreía para después decir con dificultad – oye… no quisiera arruinar tu momento de victoria pero… no olvides a mis amigos – después de estas palabras Zeon señalo hacia un lado del unicornio, este al voltear vio una cuchilla rebanando su cuerno mientras sentía que en su costado opuesto otro filo entraba por sus costillas, el unicornio se dio cuenta muy tarde que las dos copias que Zeon había creado para separarlo de sus compañeros habían llegado para defender a su amo y ahora sin su cuerno el unicornio solo pudo ver como los tres Zeon extendían cada uno una de sus patas delanteras creando una bola de fuego cada uno destruyendo a la desafortunada marioneta.

Después de que Zeon confirmara que no quedaba nada del unicornio corrompido, se dejó caer al suelo soltando un suspiro de alivio mientras sus dos copias lo veían – esta es la razón por la que solo confió en mí mismo – dijo Zeon mientras sus dos copias afirmaban con la cabeza para después convertirse en neblina y fundirse en el pelaje del poni negro haciendo que los golpes y cortadas que tenia se desvanecieran, entonces Zeon se levantó y comenzó a correr en dirección al almacén dispuesto a salvar a Ditzy.

Después de treinta agónicos minutos en los cuales Zeon se temía lo peor al pensar en Ditzy finalmente llego a su destino y con mucho cuidado se acercó al almacén mirando por todas partes para que el maldito que lo había atraído ahí no lo tomara por sorpresa hasta que llego al fin a la entrada de dicho edificio y lentamente se asomó abriendo la enorme puerta corrediza solo lo necesario para ver el interior.

Al hacerlo vio una enorme burbuja rodeada por runas elementales y en cuyo interior se podían ver las esferas de energía vital que el maldito avía robado a los habitantes de ponyville uniéndose en una sola masa de energía lista para ser devorada, - así que aún no as devorado sus almas – dijo Zeon entre murmullos para después desviar su mirada a la derecha intentando ubicar al dueño del macabro hechizo pero lo que vio fue a Ditzy inconsciente sentada en una silla atada y sobre ella una grúa con una enorme tarima llena de cajas enormes apenas sostenida por una débil soga.

Zeon enseguida se dio cuenta que era una trampa, el maldito estaba usando a Ditzy como una carnada y cuando el entrara a salvarla estaría en sus impías garras así que el poni negro intento pensar en otras formas de acercarse pero en ese instante lo que parecía ser una cuchilla salio volando rosando la soga que sostenía el peligroso cargamento haciendo que esta comenzara a romperse, en ese momento Zeon ya no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a toda velocidad para apartar a ditzy del peligro mientras una sombra corría entre las enormes cajas perdiéndose entre estas.

Zeon apenas logro quitar a ditzy cuando el enorme y pesado cargamento se estrelló contra el suelo haciendo que las enormes cajas se rompieran en mil pedazos, Zeon miraba lo cerca que estuvo de perder a Ditzy mientras desataba la yegua la cual se quejaba y estremecía – Ditzy quédate quieta ahora mismo te libero – dijo Zeon mientras cortaba las cuerdas con una de sus pesuñas que había convertido en una filosa espada.

Apenas el potro logro liberar a Ditzy esta lo abrazo y dijo – sabía que vendrías por mi Zeon – el poni negro por su parte respondió el abrazo apretando suavemente el cuerpo de ditzy contra el suyo dándose cuenta que la pegaso estaba fría como el hielo pero Zeon no le dio importancia, en ese momento cuando los dos ponis estaban entrelazados Ditzy comenzó a susurrar algo incomprensible y de pronto en la espalda de Zeon se dibujó una runa roja, el poni negro al sentir esto aparto rápidamente a Ditzy de el pero entonces la pegaso golpeo el pecho de Zeon con tal fuerza que el poni salió volando varios metros hasta estrellarse contra una caja la cual destrozo con su cuerpo.

-Ay perdon Zeon abecés no mido mi propia fuerza – dijo con una voz dulce ditzy pero entonces la melódica voz de la pegaso se deformo en un eco macabro que parecía ser la combinación de su voz la voz de un hombre y un eco incomprensible - aunque la verdad ese es el menor de tus problemas – al terminar de decir esto Ditzy comenzó a reírse de una forma desquiciada mientras dos ponis aparecían por detrás de Zeon para sujetarlo con fuerza, entonces la crin de ditzy cambio de un color rubio a blanco sus ojos perdieron ese bello brillo dorado que los caracterizaba cambiando por un aterrador brillo amarillo ocre y las siete burbujas que tenía en su cutie mark se convirtieron en siete símbolos de orgoth – entonces la Ditzy maldita dijo – parece ser que aquí termina tu historia Zeon - para después reírse junto a sus secuaces mientras Zeon miraba horrorizado su probable final.

Nota del Autor

Bueno gente así termina este episodio agradezco a las personas que me apoyaron a través de sus reviews pero ahora les tengo dos notician buenas, primero logre encontrar la preventa de la edición coleccionista de dark souls 3 y la segunda dejare de escribir por un tiempo muy largo esto "yay". Bueno y ya hablando enserio dejare esto de escribir por algún tiempo, el motivo bueno se resumen en, van a salir algunos juegos que me interesan y mi fic es tan poco visto que bueno no veo razón para no detenerlo junto a que mi tiempo libre es muy, muy, muuuy limitado, básicamente he puesto una balanza, en un lado escribir y en el otro jugar y ha ganado jugar aclaro por el momento no estoy cancelando nada simplemente es un tiempo de descanso muy largo dejémoslo en un próximamente 2016\2017 a y para los que digan "no lo puedes terminar así porque ponyville queda destruida y eso no ha pasado en el cannon" les respondo, es un fic no tiene que concordar con el connon y dos si recuerdan en el episodio final de la quinta temporada Twilight visita un mundo alternativo donde ya no queda nada, así que ahora saben la horrible verdad chan chan chaaaan.

Bueno y sin más que decir hasta dentro de un futuro lejano bye.


End file.
